Tale of the silver eyed demon
by Cat-Gods-Of-The-Cat-People
Summary: Fanfiction about ruby being reincarnated into the world of harry potter. Ruby is reincarnated after a war with Salem and lives a new life in the Harry Potter universe. This is my first fanfiction so it will be terrible, so it is what it is just as a fair warning. Gamer fanfiction.
1. Prologue

The green fields of the Vale forever stained Black.

The blue sky's of Atlas dyed red.

The high mounts of mistral brought low with white clouds of ash.

The sandy dunes of Vacuo turned to glass from the raging yellow flames.

The vibrant planet of Remnant turned to dust.

The last bastion's of humanity and Faunus alike breached and torn asunder.

Only one being remained on this sacred rock.

Ruby Rose; Originally a huntress in training, then a warrior, then a leader, then the last flicker of hope for Remnant and now flickering out as she lays on the desecrated floor of humanity and Faunus's last stand. Before her lay the bloody and ravaged body of the enemy Salem.

As her vision flickers in and out, as the very planet shrivels and dies all she can think was -Why wasn't I stronger why wasn't I able to save them-.

And then just before she died a bright light consumed her vision. And with that Ruby rose Huntress, leader, partner, sister died.

But as she died something miraculous happened her blood empowered by the many rituals and the power gained from the maidens and Ozpin came into contact with Salem's as the two met they began to fuse, but this wasn't just the blood it was her very soul and Salems that mixed the soul of the creator of Grimm and the soul of a silver warrior.

Then as Ruby's soul passed on it changed and such a change changed everything.


	2. Chapter one

The Void. most believe the void is a cold empty plane of existence but they are mistaken, the void is neither cold nor hot, it is neither empty nor full, it merely is.

This is the pathway of souls, souls arrive here and then leave onwards to their journey but when one very special soul arrived, the soul of the deceased ruby rose it changed. Suddenly there was light, suddenly it was no longer empty nor full, it began bursting to life.

The conscience of Ruby awakened.

Game start

"Whaa" eloquently asked ruby.

'A strange popup appeared'

"Would you like to restart the game"? queried the Screen

"What game?" confusedly replied Ruby whilst looking at the screen

"The game of life"

"ok then, restart the game" stated ruby with no other option.

Game Setup

Light erupted into her vision

The sound of screaming cascaded upon her hearing

"not them, please no, take me instead" bargained Lilly

"This is my last warning" Cautioned Voldemort

"Not my children! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not them! Not my children! please - I'll do anything" Begged Lilly

"Avada kedavra" intoned Voldemort

Lilly's corpse fell still, and as I watched this in my new body I idly noted that I should be feeling worried. Voldemort then prowled towards my crib, alas as he pointed a white stick glowing green, promising death, the world turned to monochrome and ground to a halt.

A pop up sounded with a light ding '

* * *

**Hello there, you have been reborn as the gamer and due to being reborn some of your abilities will crossover(such as the silver eyes) and the gamer ability allows for skills, perks and changes your biology'**

* * *

As I read through the script a thought emerged from my mind "Changes to my biology!" I questioned in panic.

Just as quickly as I panicked it stopped, nothing no emotion "what happened"I now questioned in a clearer and saner voice.

* * *

**A new pop up opened "You died"**

* * *

A feeling of annoyance emerged before being submerged by a sense of apathy " what I mean is, what happened between Salems and my own death and now"

The pop-up opened again 'Well it appears that when you died instead of passing on, your soul was registered as a new soul and as such was sent to be incarnate in a new world, luckily you incarnated as 'the gamer'

"Why did my soul get reregistered?" Ruby asked

'another pop-up appeared'

the first read "The gods of your world Remnant, the two brothers rewarded your efforts for destroying Salem, disregarding the destruction of Remnant you still succeded and they used their dying powers to reregister your soul, now that you know please think 'menu'.

* * *

**'menu'**

**Menu**

**Ruby Potter**

**status -Stats**

**-Perks**

**-Skills**

**-Effects**

**Inventory**

**Exit**

**'stats'**

**Age: 1-year - 0 months**

**Title: none**

**LVL: 0 - 96% to the next level**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 250/250**

**MR(magical Resistance): 7/100**

**Aura: 1000/1000**

**Corruption: 10/100**

**STR: 1**

**PER: 4**

**END: 0**

**DEX: 1**

**CHA: 2**

**INT: 12**

**WIS:15**

**LUK:-50**

**Points: 0**

**Money: £0/0 gallons/0 sickles/0 knuts**

**Skills Learned:**

**Accidental Magic( MP 25) LVL 1 - 36%**

**Accidental Magic like the name suggests is when you perform magic without foci by accident or in your case intent, this can range from telekinesis like effects to apparition but only under stressful or emotionful pressure - Can evolve into wandless magic.**

**Silver Eyes(MPS (10 MP)) LVL 2 - 47%**

**The legendary silver eyes of the silver-eyed warriors, Allows 'Mage sight' like effect when active, allows the use of dust like effects without the need for actual dust.**

**Locked(50% corruption)**

**-This is going to be useful-**

**'Continue?'**

**YES/NO (No's blanked out)**

'Yes'

* * *

The green light then left his wand and collided with me.

An explosion sounded out and then all faded to black.


	3. Chapter two

Pain radiated across her body as she awoke.

The light blinded her as she opened her eyes and glanced around.

After a few moments of adjusting, she could finally make out space around her; she appeared to be in front of a small suburban dwelling.

As this was going on she realised that someone was talking, as she glanced around she noted that she was in a carrier of some sort and that the person who was speaking appeared to be a stern-faced woman

staring above her.

"~ found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" I caught the stern-faced woman finishing.

" It certainly seems so," said this Dumbledore character.

-I wonder whom they are speaking of, as they engage in some rubbish about sweets I turn my head to this dumbledore; he is quite old is my first thought much older than even the oldest of people on remnant that I have seen, odd.-

She focuses back on the conversation as they start to speak of this You-Know-Who or as Dumbledore elaborates Voldemort.

As they start to blabber about how this Voldemort is some sort of taboo subject she starts to piece together what has happened.

\- It appears that after finally defeating Salem I was reincarnated and then nearly killed by this Voldemort. It appears these people use the aura as well given that the man produced some greenlight from a stick so my abilities will not seem too odd.-

Now whilst they were talking ruby decided to focus on her strange new ability and thought perk

'Perks'

Silver eyes ((corrupt) 25%)

Desc: The silver eyes are a magical bloodline, the abilities include causing massive damage to dark beings, increased aura(Massive boost), increased magic(Mild boost) and increased mental(Small boost) and physical abilities(negligible). The wielders of these eyes are part of subspecies of human akin to Faunus they have increased mental and physical abilities than baseline humans. These eyes have been partially corrupted by the blood of a powerful Grimm leading to a ring of red pigmentation around the iris, the level of corruption can vary and the level changes the effects of the eyes.

Effects:

(100%) damage to beings with dark affinities

(90%) Due to 10% corruption)

+10 PER

2 points of PER gained every birthday doubling after every fifth year. Halves at age 17 but continues to grow in scale.

Inherent race: Homo-Argentum

Corruption Perks and skills enabled.

Homo-Argentum(body 45%)(soul 90%)

Description: The wielders of these eyes are part of subspecies of human akin to Faunus they have increased mental and physical abilities than baseline and magical beings. The wielders of these eyes are part of subspecies of human akin to Faunus they have increased mental and physical abilities than baseline and magical beings. Downsides are that they tend to have terrible luck and are killed/crippled fairly young due to their eyes.

Effects:1 point of INT and WIS gained every birthday doubling after every fifth year. Halts at age 17, halves current gain at age 17 and does not rise but effect continues.

Increased physical resistance to attacks (1%)

Magical resistance (7%)

Luck starts at -50 and cannot rise above 13

Homo-Fauna-Lupus(body 45%)(soul N/A)

Description: A sub-species of human the second most common with homo-sapiens being the most common. Wolf variant of Fauna Wolf ears and tail are present. Effects are increased metabolic rate, hearing, smell and taste, however, most beings view Faunus as lesser being some compare them to being on the same level as animals. (Does not affect the soul of this creature).

Effects:

-10 initial rep with most Pure blooded humans

Increased taste, smell and hearing

+25 STR every year after 12th birthday until age 17 where it becomes +10 every year.

Vulnerable to loud noises.

Grimm(body 10%)(Soul 10%)

Description: This being has Grimm blood within them this changes them physically, mentally and spiritually which scales with corruption levels. The effects of Grimm blood is a regeneration factor(small), Increased aggression(10%), Damaged aura, Grimm Spawning ability.

Effects:

Allows regeneration of most limbs and other parts of the body but is not useful for short-mid term use as at 10% corruption it would take a month for a limb to regrow so it is not currently applicable to combat.

Thought process more violent, scales with corruption.

Damaged aura, aura reflects the inner person, a damaged aura leads to phycological impairment, can lead to physical mutation and increased vulnerability to soul magic.

Grimm spawning ability: the ability to spawn Grimm spawning pools, required for most Grimm based skills.

Huntress:

A defender of mankind against the dark and all that threatens it, although the interpretation of threat and how they defend mankind is up to the hunter.

Effects:

Increased combat experience by 10%

Decreased labour experience by 10%

Locked:

Locked *?

She quickly came back to reality after reading which she felt herself be placed onto the ground and the old man whispers well wishes and then left.

-Odd that they would leave a child out in the cold-

As she thought this the door opened as one of the occupants of the house came outside to get the newspaper.

Author note: Just for clarity "" is speaking aloud, 'is text relating to the game' and -is when ruby or others are thinking-. It is also of note that whilst Ruby may seem overpowered at the moment most other characters that are not children with a few exceptions will be more powerful and if you are worried about the magical or physical resistance don't be, it is not an acquirable thing, it is either a racial ability or gained under esoteric circumstances so she will not be suddenly immune to magic and it is resistance to all magic except internal magic such as soul or body-related magic but spells cast that are not runes or rituals will not work, this includes healing spells and other helpful spells so there are downsides to even beneficial abilities.


	4. Chapter three

Ruby slowly awoke from her slumber from the night previous. She looked around blearily for a while before recent events rushed back to the forefront of her mind. She realised that with her reincarnation her potential was limitless, from what she could see these people were not hunters and the people who left her in this new place did not appear to dampen their emotions in the fear of the Grimm. This leads her to believe that she was likely one of the more powerful humans to exist, even if aura is known and used here it would not matter, whilst the strangers who left her here appeared worn out and their conversation about this Voldemort suggests that there has been some conflict recently they do not appear to be veterans of any war, this means that she will have the upper hand against them if they become a threat to her and therefore humanity.

Now that she had gained her bearings she assessed herself, she now appeared to inhabit the form of a small child, a brief moment of panic erupts when she cannot see her Faunus appendages but that soon fades when she realises that she can still feel them just that they are hidden, although if she focuses consciously she can barely make them out. This leads to two possibilities, one that the people who left her here did something to hide her features or that this game has hidden them. She ponders this for a while before trying out this system.

-Effects-

'Effects'

'Hunger(mild)'

You are currently hungry, but it is not dire.

'Thirst(minor)'

You are slightly thirsty

'Hidden(Mild)(?)'

The hidden effect is causing Faunus features to be hidden, requires more knowledge.

Hidden(Warning)(?)'

Hidden

-It appears that this system is not omniscient, it appears to be based upon my knowledge and abilities and not an outside force. Whilst my features are being hidden and I don't know why that other hidden effect is more worrying, why does it say warning?-

She was in the midst of processing this information when a wail interrupted her thoughts. It appears that a child was wailing right next to her. The fact that she didn't notice this was frightening, a small child should not have been able to sneak up on her, was she that dazed from this reincarnation or was it some sort of damage to her mind?

-Wait earlier before that green flash, I checked my stats and my PER was 4. Does this mean that the game influences my thoughts?!-

Despite her initial reaction of panic she quickly calms down. She realises that whilst that most of her stats are low her INT and WIS are still quite high which means that her mind was probably alright. Unfortunately, there is nothing to compare it to.

In response to the babies wail the door to the room opens and a rather bony looking woman enters. She immediately rushes over to the child and feeds him, this immediately calms the child down for which I am quite thankful. After a while the child falls asleep and then she turns to ruby although ruby notices the sneer on her face which is quite odd, it is not as if she can tell I'm a Faunus. After a few moments of hesitation, the woman then proceeds to feed her from a bottle although for a very short period before heading off to leave.

'Effect'

'Hunger(low)'

Your hunger is low.

-Odd, I wonder why she is acting like this, adoption is quite common in cities like vale so it cannot be that dissimilar to wherever here is.-

'Skill Created'

Observe(10 MP) LVL 1 – 0%

Skill of observation, tells you about the thing you are looking at. Scales with level.

'Petunia Dudley'

Title: Gossip

Lvl: 14

STR: 10

PER: 12

END: 9

CHA: 25

INT: 11

WIS: (7/(N/A))*

Bio: Related to Ruby Potter.

-So this is a relative of mine, she appears to resent me for some reason although she has allowed me to confirm that my mind is of at the very least of an adult level and not of a child-

After a while of pondering, the call of the void forces Ruby back into a slumber.

AU: Thank you for the reviews 'merendinoemiliano', I'll take your advice into consideration. Sorry if it is a bit short I'm just trying to make as much content as possible and then go back over it later and update the chapters with a better format. Just for reference sake, 15 is about average for a baseline human for most stats, 50 is about the upper limit for muggles with a few exceptions.


	5. Chapter four

After the rather turbulent events of her reincarnation ruby slowly adjusted to her new life, she realised early on that she was not going to have an ideal childhood, something foreign to the huntress, although having lost her mother she was cared for by her father and her sister, here she had no one.

Whilst at this age she was fully capable of speech any attempt to do so was harshly punished, she quickly learned that until she grew older she would have to tolerate these people and suppress her abilities, however gruelling it will be. Shortly after her arrival to this place she was moved to the cupboard, the one under the stairs.

-A cupboard, they put me in a cupboard!-

To say this caused her some grievance with her carers is an understatement whilst she was not a good person herself putting a child in a cupboard was straining her limits of tolerance. But alas she could not do anything until she was older; however she was not idle during this period, she endeavoured to train her skills and stats.

She started with her eyes, the one familiar thing in this new world. She pushed her aura to her eyes for her souls in a loop, causing her powers to activate. She felt her aura start to drain as was the price of her eyes, but she continued, after a minute she began to feel the strain.

-It appears her new body was less adjusted to the strain of her eyes, this levelling of the eyes probably just reflects how long I can use them for, although I wonder if I can improve them with this system if I am partly corrupted as it says and I can spawn Grimm then what would I be capable of if I was more corrupted, would I gain powers akin to Salems. The possibilities are endless, although the power of my eyes do diminish with the corruption so it is something to be wary of especially with my reluctance to become like Salem.-

Just a minute and a half after she activated her eyes, she could feel her aura shatter and her emotions dull, she quickly fell unconscious. After this test run of her eyes, she only used them for a minute at a time, after doing this she would then trained her new ability 'Magic' and then repeat once she had regained her MP and aura. She had experienced magic before as she was the last person alive she did have the maiden powers at one point although Salem had drained them shortly afterwards nearly resulting in her death. This magic in comparison was slightly different, it was apart of her soul rather than be bound to it like the maidens magic.

She began with simple things such as causing things to move; this was a failure. After a month of this she began to try different methods, she eventually achieved results with moving her magic from her soul and out through her eyes, this formed threads of magic that she then used to move objects, this resulted in a skill being created.

**Silver Threads(MPS(25)) LVL 1 - 2%**

**(10 DP) (90% increase to dark natured beings)**

**Silver threads of magic, infused with purity aspect from the exit point the silver eyes. Weak threads of magic that allows the movement of objects. Can be used in a tendril like **attack**.**

After learning of this new skill she tried various other ways of creating these threads, after a while, she discovered how to use affinities, this knowledge opened up a new option in the menu.

**'Menu'**

**Ruby Potter**

**-Stats**

**-Perks**

**-Skills**

**-Effects**

**-Affinities**

**Inventory**

**'Exit'**

-Affinities-

**'Affinities'**

**Purity: 250**

**Corruption: 20**

**Magic(pure): 40**

**Soul: 75**

**Mind: 10**

**Desc: Affinities are used to enhance effects and to provide resistance to certain threats.**

With this new information, she gathered her pure magic affinity and merged it with the corruption affinity and formed a thread with it which appeared black in colour.

**Corrupt Thread (MPS(25)) LVL 1 - 1%**

**(5 DP) (1% chance to corrupt being levelled 1-3)**

**Grimm like threads of magic, infused with corruption affinity from the beings corruption. Weak threads of magic that allows the movement of objects. Can be used in a tendril like **attack**. If a being is corrupted with an attack they become creatures of Grimm and the user becomes the queen of the new Grimm, the new Grimm take on the characteristics of their previous species.**

She realised the potential of this, whilst she had fought against Grimm her whole life and their queen, who better to lead the Grimm than herself, the silver-eyed warrior as she had been known. There was little chance of her becoming like Salem knowing how she fell into her rage, she will prove superior of will to Salem.

Whilst she could merge the soul affinity and the pure magic she decided to leave it not wanting anything to happen due to her damaged soul.

She continued this for another year and a half levelling up her INT twice and her WIS three times. Her skills improved after the year and a half of training with them coming to:

**'Skills:'**

**Accidental Magic(23 MP) LVL 8 - 24%**

**Silver Eyes(MPS (9 MP)) LVL 15 - 78%**

**Locked(50% corruption)**

**Silver Thread( MPS 23) LVL 8 - 12%**

**(12 DP) (90% increase to dark natured beings)**

**Corrupt Thread (MPS(25)) LVL 5 - 34%**

**(6 DP) (3% chance to corrupt being levelled 1-3)**

**Observe (10 MP) LVL 12- 22%**

**New effect: More in-depth bio.**

Her progress had been slow however, she could now at the age of three begin to up her training more having grown to a sufficient degree. She will continue training for the next two years until she will be five when the Dursley's would with reluctance be forced to send her to school where she can begin to expand her knowledge of the world and the threats and opportunities it contains.

Her mind now trailed off her training and onto her family life, with her turning three she has been given duties around the house which she expects will increase with age, her attempt at talking have resulted in slaps to the face, and my ability to read has resulted in the Dursleys locking me in the closet for a day with nothing to eat or drink for upstaging their own child. Most of these activities she has learnt to do outside of their watch. The large man mostly ignores her although the few times his attention has been on her have resulted in I beatings something she wished to avoid. The woman her supposed aunt is a rather despicable creature forgetting to feed and care for her, it had gotten to such a point that if she hadn't had her aura she would have stunted growth from malnutrition. The boy Dudley however, has not slighted her yet, although she is expecting it with how he is spoiled. He is mostly absent around her, him going to nursery despite his somewhat... Lacking intelligence and her spending most of her time not working in the cupboard training.

Despite all these problems, there is one thing propelling her forward. This is a new world, one with no aura, no hunters, no protectors. She must take up this mantle as the protector, how she will do this is up to her. With plans of her future ambition in mind, she falls into slumber and the cycle continues onward.

**Author note**: Hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you for reading this as of writing this I've had 1,071 views which is completely unexpected thank you. If you have any advice or anything you think will go well in the story just leave a review. Thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter five

By the time she had turned three she was grown enough that she could now start to build up her physical stats, although her INT and Wisdom will still suffer in growth due to a lack of material.

She started with her regime, whilst she was still too young for intense training, she had taken to doing her chores if they could even be called that with vigour, she lifted as much as possible which raised her STR by 3, she used her observe skill on everything which after this two year period had raised her PER by four, her END raised the most due to her constant chores and training going from a pitiful zero to an eight which allowed her to do her tasks faster and take more damage. Her other stats have not increased at all from training, her INT and WIS stats not having any educational material to grow and luck being untrainable.

Some other things had become apparent to her, whilst her endurance did reduce damage to her she did not have HP as most games do but rather the system just augments her natural abilities. She did gain INT from her race bonus however, she has gone from 12 INT to 20, due to her race bonus.

She had also levelled up her abilities more and more. And she had gained her first Grimm using a new skill.

'4.5 years old'

Ruby had been in the garden the back only due to her age and the uncomfortable questions the neighbours would ask the Dursleys, she was busy removing weeds when she heard a cat meowing, she quickly located the cat and used observe upon it.

'Kitten'

Age: 0.4 years * new info

Title: kitty

LVL: 1

STR: 1

PER: 1

END: 0

CHA: 7

INT: 2

WIS: 3

LUK: 20

Bio: A tuxedo breed cat, appears to be seeking attention from the user.

She called the cat over and it trustingly came to her sensing no threat and started tho rub against her.

-Might as well try a new skill-

'New skill - Grimm pool( 200 MP + 200 MP per LVL above 1 ) LVL 1 - 1%

Allows the corruption of beings LVL 1-3 or Beings 13 LVL's below user. Corruption is not infallible victims can resist corruption.

Spawns a pool of Grimm beneath the target and it attempts to corrupt target.

She uses this new skill on the kitten and a pool of void-like liquid sprouts beneath the kitten quickly engulphing the kitten after a few minutes the kitten returns now adorned with a mask of Grimm.

A success, a shame about the kitten but there is a price for progress-

With this success in mind, she casts 'observe'.

'Cat-based Grimm'

Age: 0 years * new info

Title: Creature of Grimm

LVL: 1

STR: 7

PER: 7

END: 5

CHA: 2

INT: 2

WIS: 2

LUK: 20

Bio: A Grimm based upon the common variety cat, awaiting orders. Can evolve if levelled sufficiently.

She decides that it is fitting if she renames it, Blake.

'Blake'

Title: Familiar of Grimm

She orders the Grimm to hunt as much as possible, avoid detection and return in half a year. The creature then takes off to fulfil its queen's orders. Satisfied Ruby returns to her work.

She is now five however and the Dursleys are forced to send to primary school where she will learn the basics and then escape these limiting creature she was forced to co-exist with.

'Stats'

Ruby Potter

Age: 5 years

Title: none

LVL: 4 - 72% to the next level (locked effect until LVL 5)

MP: 250/250

MR(magical Resistance): 7/100

Aura: 1000/1000

Corruption: 10/100

STR: 14

PER: 14

END: 8

CHA: 2

INT: 17

WIS:23

LCK:-50

Points: 4

Money: £0/0 gallons/0 sickles/0 knuts

Author note: Sorry about the short chapter but just wanted to get something out quickly whilst I could, I'll go over the mistakes later and update it when I find the time, hope it was alright. Hope this was fast enough ecoolasice, just got your review.


	7. Chapter six

It was September when Ruby first went to primary school, she began with her chores in the early morning and then when the Dursleys awoke they ordered her to get ready so as to not make their precious Dudley late. After getting dressed in her school uniform, which had to be purchased by the Dursleys something that had sent Vernon into a black rage the week previous, It was a few sizes too large but she managed to make it look presentable. With that done she then went outside where she was ordered to get into the car. The ride to the new school was tense with Petunia gushing over it being Dudleys first day and Veron glaring balefully at her in the mirror. Soon they had arrived and they exited the car when Vernon dragged her to the side with a tight grip.

"Listen here you little freak, if I catch one whiff of any freakish business there will be hell to pay. And don't you dare interfere with Dudley, he is normal unlike you and I will not have you polluting him with your filth."

She nodded back acting timid and afraid, with that Vernon then returned to the car and drove off. She quickly raced to the class just in time, she was told to sit in the middle row next to the window, luckily behind and away from Dudley who had by this time started to attempt to bully Ruby.

-Something to rectify soon.-

With her seated it took only a few more minutes for the other children to come in and sit down. The teacher then introduced herself to the class as Miss smith and asked the class to introduce themselves, as the children introduced themselves she used 'observe' upon them and the teacher as they talked. Whilst most of the children were mediocre with their stats being 3-4 at best with a particularly dim-witted child near the front with an INT of 1, there were some exceptions. The teacher under observing came out like this.

'Jane Smith nee Lehrer'

Title: Teacher of maths

Age: 36

LVL 22

STR: 13

PER: 18

END: 14

CHA: 17

INT: 23

WIS: 20

Bio: A teacher of mathematics at St. Grogory's Primary School. Has worked as a teacher for 10 years. Married to Mr smith who is unknown to the user.

One student, in particular, was rather astounding.

'Hermione Granger'

Title: book worm

Age: 5

LVL 3

MP:?/?

MR: 0

STR: 2

PER: 4

CHA: 1

INT: 27

WIS: 13

LUK: 13

Bio: A student at St. Grogory's Primary School. A child genius, Likely to be rejected by peers due to her intellect and poor social skills.

This child was of interest to Ruby, she was highly intelligent even more so than her but her wisdom and charisma are lower than Ruby's so she would most likely be vulnerable to manipulation through friendship and kindness one of the most under-appreciated but at times most useful weapon of a huntress. She wanted this girl to be hers, she would be useful for plans as whilst intelligent herself her focus would be on her physical self so this girl if you continue or is assisted with her growth will continue to be smarter than her and if done right could be instrumental for her future plans, she just had to make her come round to her way of thinking. So whilst the teacher was finishing marking her register Ruby decided on how to best approach this. Turning to the girl next to her ruby spoke in a jubilant tone.

-Hello there, I'm ruby do you want to be my friend?-

The girl had a look of shock on her face and readily agreed. whilst Ruby acknowledged her acceptance and continued to talk to the girl, her focus was on the future and how Hermione would fit into it. For it was a foregone conclusion that the girl would be hers just as Huntsmen and huntresses sometimes recruited civilian militia in times of conflict she would do the same to her. Although remembering the stat the girl had MP, this girl was special she was the only other one with magic, she didn't appear to know and it was something she considered telling her later to endear Hermione to Ruby and become reliant on her for magic. Others can not know of her magic however she knows that despite it being her duty to protect all forms of humanity from the darkness, mankind was not kind an ostracised people that were different to them as with the Faunus and so they would with this girl. such potential would be wasted, she was here however and she would ensure she would reach that potential for her own benefit as well as rubys and therefore humanities interest. Her last thought before she turned her attention to the teacher was.

'First friend +2 CHA'

-You will be mine miss Hermione Granger-

Author note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to post a chapter every two or so days sorry for this taking so long. Thank you for reading as of posting this it has had 2.1 thousand views which is amazing.


	8. Chapter seven

The first week of school for Ruby progressed normally enough until thursday during a lunch break when she was wandering around the school when she came across a closed door on the side of a corridor that said staff only, now this door would be completely unremarkable if not for the fact that a strange red pop-up appeared.

'Quest Mus anathema'

Bio: Clear out the small basement room full of rats.

Enemies:

Rats *?

? * 1

Reward:

Level up

?

'Time: N/A'

'Yes/No'

This alert had popped up when she had looked at the door, now whilst she was sure that she could handle a few rats she was cautious in regards to it being a quest so she went into a nearby classroom and took a pair of scissors which under observe read.

'School scissors -staff'

DPA: 10

Effect: bleeding * 1

Bio: standard scissors used for staff, not very sharp.

Whilst, not the greatest weapon it would do for now. She then ran back to the door and accepted the quest. The door then opened and she went down the stairs, down there she could see six rats and an absolutely massive rat, she used to observe to see what it was.

'Magically infused rat'

HP: 100

Effects: none coagulating blood attack.

Bio: A rat that has absorbed the pitiful amount of magic in the surrounding area that naturally occurs. Not a large threat however it can inflict a small spell that increases bleeding which lasts for a while. Standard risk of rabies 5% per attack.

Whilst she was cautious of the rat she was sure she could kill it, the other rats were of barely any concern having only 10 HP. She then crept down the stairs and then quickly killed two rats with the scissors, this quickly alerted the other rats and another three quickly swarmed her but she managed to kill them all. The large rat now began its attack just as she had killed the last one and quickly bit her on the ankle which causes it to bleed heavily. Enraged that such a pathetic creature managed to wound her she tapped into her aura, which for some reason had not shielded her, and activated her semblance something she hadn't had the chance to test. She rushed forward the world almost crawling to a stop and rammed the blade into the creature eye which caused it to take 70 damage, it quickly reached and backed away with the knife still in its eye. Ruby pressed her advantage and quickly punched the creature multiple times which killed it after the first three but she continued in a rage until its head had been caved in. Breathing heavily she heard a noise and quickly turned around.

'Quest complete'

Reward:

level up

STR +1

She quickly took note of her ankle which had quickly stopped bleeding although it still hurt. Once she had affirmed that she didn't need any medical attention she looked to her LVL and something new came up.

'LVL 5 reached perks available'

\+ 1 stat point .

\+ 1 Perk point.

This interested her greatly and then she looked to her perks and she noticed that she could now buy perks.

'Perks (not owned)'

'Mastery of wandless magic'

Bio: User if fully versed in accidental magic and it has evolved into wandless magic, gives skill wandless magic and removes accidental magic.

Effect: removes accidental; magic skill and gives full control over basic magic such as telekinesis, minor transmutation and if in major distress emergency local apparition. All magic used is increased in cost due to a lack of focus.

'Genius'

Bio: The mental processes of the user increase dramatically, results in increased learning and mental processing as well as a minor boost to mental attack and defence.

Effect: Additional point of INT every year, increase by one every year so the first is one then two then three and so forth. Also increases basic mental processes. Small boost to mental defence and attack.

'Grimm born - basic'

Bio: Changes the DNA of the user to match that more of a Grimm, it increases the corruption level by 10% and changes the biology of the user. This is the most basic form of Grimm conversion and results in increased blood lust, basic regeneration ( now useful in fight allows limited regeneration of wounds), and other effects are negligible. Note: others can see you are not human if they scan you.

Effect: Increased corruption 10%, increased regeneration, Increased blood lust and the user is not recognised by magical wards as a human which allows access to some warded areas.

These are all really useful things, but she realised that the wandless magic perk can possible be gained by levelling up the wandless skill which will take a lot longer but will be worth it, in the long run, the genius perk is nice and has many benefits but the Grimm perk will keep her alive longer and give her more power and Hermione is the one that will help her with intelligence-based problems she rationalises.

'Picked Grimm-born'

'Wait for transition'

Whilst she waited she went over the fight, she was needlessly cocky during that fight whilst she had used threats of a completely different calibre she was still just a child. She also began to understand the system more, the system augments her own abilities, it rarely makes something out of nothing just increased a base aspect, the Grimm born perk is from her corruption, the genius based perk is due to her being sentient and the wandless perk is due to her being magical. She was also different from other beings in this world, they all have HP it doesn't matter if she hits them fatally it wouldn't necessarily kill them. She could hit someone on the finger multiple times and cause them to die whereas she herself was normal, she got wounded like normal and there was no HP, it appeared to her that she was not really re-incarnated as such rather merged with another being, it would explain the points for magic but the basic parts of her such as her health did not change, her aura has point but that has been measurable by people for decades so it is not really different. So to conclude she overtook the body of another being, she is fundamentally different biologically to other being in this world and the system cannot just magic up things to improve... Well it can as she does have magic and it can improve that but she doubts it would be anything major. It was a shame she could not use her magical attacks due to her practising magic just before, although slashing them was more fun.

She was quickly broken out of her thoughts by a blinding pain as her body changed to a new form and quickly fell into the ether.

Author note: Sorry about this being late, I've made it a bit longer than usual so hopefully that makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter Eight

A sharp throbbing sensation permeated ruby's body as she awoke. Upon awakening, the first thing she noticed was that her body ached all over. She began to take note of any changes nothing too out of place seemed to have changed although she did seem colder than usual. Quickly dismissing the cold sensation she tried to walk up the stairs back to the school corridor and to her next class, she managed it after a while of stumbling due to her equilibrium being off.

She entered the classroom and her eyes met the clock face and to her relief, the class had only just started and she quickly sat in her seat. The lesson progressed sluggishly with her mind preoccupied with a crippling migraine. She was just lamenting choosing the Grimm born perk when something impacted the back of her head. Looking behind her she saw a scrunched up ball of paper and Dudley and his gang of mates laughing boisterously at her. On most days she would have just ignored his childish antics but today had been a rather poor one and she felt in the mood for disciplining him. She would have to corner him alone however, she could take on his mates now that her magic had time to regenerate but there would be a high likelihood that one of them could escape and alert the teachers which would inconvenience her greatly. She decided to ambush him when he asks to go to the toilets as he does every day to get out of class.

Lo and behold a few minutes later he raises his hand and the teacher, a rather dull man by the name of Mr Matthews, tiredly lets him leave, fully aware of him using it to escape class but not caring enough to do anything about it. A minute or two later so as to not arouse the teacher's suspicion she raised her hand and asked to use the loo, the teacher predictably agrees and she leaves the classroom.

She quickly ducks into a vacant cleaning cupboard on the corridor leading to the classroom and lies in wait. A few minutes later she hears the sound of footsteps walking slowly down the corridor, she peers out and sees Dudley pass by the door. She rapidly forms normal threads to ensnare him and drag him into the closet. She quickly wraps the threads around his mouth to gag him. Whilst she is usually against harming children this will be an exception, an example must be made after all one cannot have a base human fooling itself into thinking that it is above her the situation must be rectified.

This close to him thanks to her enhanced hearing she can hear his heart rate spike dramitically. She quickly ponders how to deal with him before settling on an option.

-Hello, Dudley, we need to talk...-

-Before we do that however I need you to promise that you will not make any loud noises, otherwise I will have to punish you, do you understand me?-

Dudley rapidly nodded his head afraid of what the freak may do to him. She made the thread around his mouth go lax and was about to begin the discussions when Dudley started to wail.

-HEEELL...-

Quickly lashing out Ruby backhanded Dudley across the face and tightened the rope around his mouth to an uncomfortable degree. Waiting in silence ruby dreaded being discovered but after a few minutes no one came and she turned to Dudley with rage in her silver eyes.

-He didn't know why this was happening, he had left the class after throwing that paper ball at the freak when as he was coming back she pulled him into a closet using some type of freakish means. She told him to be quiet and she would let him speak he quickly nodded to her fear of what she was doing and as soon as the rope went lax he screamed for help. This was cut off by the freak backhanding him across the face, tears swelled in his eyes and he sat in silence as the ropes dug marks into his face. The freak appearing to relax turned to him with fire raging in her eyes, as if a spell had been broken he saw ears appear on her head, a tail swish dangerously behind her and her eyes... At the very centre of her eyes lay spots of red, not as in red of a fireengine, not the red of blood but the burning red of hellfire. Dudley was petrified by this freak; no this monster. She stalked closer to him and as if he could not become anymore petrified, black threads that seemed to pulsate in the darkness rushed towards him and he levitated upwards.-

His muffled screams were music to Ruby's ears.

-Finally some relief-

She stopped suddenly when she heard a popping sound nearby, quickly choosing to run not having time to hide the evidence she exited the closet and ran around a corner. Two figures had appeared out of nowhere, obviously not staff as they wore robes of some make. She observed them open the closet and were muttering something to each other. Feeling daring she crept closer to them and overheard something interesting.

"Damn that is some case of accidental magic"

"Yep, the kid is cut up quite a bit"

"Shame the muggleborn isn't around, I would have had fun disciplining them"

"Quit your fantasies and obliverate the kid whilst I heal him"

She watched in awe as these men healed Dudley from the numerous though light wounds she had inflicted upon him in her rage were healed, not her finest moment however it was being rectified before her very eyes. The men quickly finished what they were doing and left. Ruby walked up to Dudley and he seemed confused to see her.

"freak what are you doing here?"

Choosing to ignore him she observed his eyes which were unfocused but still held a small glimmer of fear in them. Concluding they had somehow made him forget his ordeal she smiled to herself and quickly dragged Dudley to the Classroom. The teacher inquired as to why they were late and she replied that Dudley had gotten lost in the loo and she had helped him back, to the amusement of the class and privately the teacher although he did not show it. She sat down in her chair and began her work.

Later that night she pondered those men, they were different. Something more than the people around her. She knew from watching them that they had access to magic but questions remained. Who are they, why were they there and do they have aura? It was with these questions on her mind she fell into the void of sleep.

Author note: I am so sorry for this taking so long, I hope it is an okay chapter. Sorry once again for the delay, time flew by very quickly. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter Nine

Life passed by for Ruby much the same for quite a while until Halloween a few weeks later. Ruby had just finished her chores in the back garden, it was quite dark out when her they ordered her to go to the shop. Whilst this is not a peculiar order it is the night when something interesting occurred.

She had just been on her way back when Ruby heard a distant sound of pain. She quickly rushed towards the noise and she saw upon arriving one of those peculiar people who had dealt with Dudley. The man was on the ground panting, in front of him was another man or rather there was another man there. The man had a gaping hole in his chest and his eyes glowed an ominous purple, she quickly ca,e to the conclusion that this was some occult ritual. She had seen a few cults back on remnant wh worshipped the grimm however none of them had achieved whatever this man had done.

She quickly formed a few threads and then crept forwards which resulted in a new skill.

'Sneak' LVL 1 - 1%

The ability to sneak. Low leveled, the target must be distracted.

This came in handy as she felt her already light footsteps become slightly quieter. She snuck up to the man as he knelt and then quickly restrained him with the threads. The man struggled for a few moments but then fell limp with exhaustion. Choosing to ignore him, for now, she stalked forward to the creature before her.

'Inferi'

LVL N/A

N/A

Unknown

Quickly realising the possible threat of the creature ruby speared a few silver threads forwards to the creatures head which resulted in its death.

'Level up'

She pondered on how easy that was when she collapsed to the ground. She had forgotten about the drain of the threads holding the man and she had used up all her magic. Despite the overwhelming exhaustion she rapidly stood and turned to the man, whilst he was now free he was only marginally rested and when he went to use his stick which 'observe' told her was a wand nothing happened. Ruby quickly seized the advantage of his exhausted confusion and ran at the man and struck him in the head whilst she had only half the strength of an adult she used her aura to enhance the punch which resulted in 45DP.

'Necromancer'

LVL 33

HP 455/500

STR: 7

PER: 15

CHA: 4

INT: 20

WIS: 30

LUK: -3

BIO: A necromancer. N/A

The necromancer regained his earing and the slashed Ruby across the neck with a dagger, luckily her aura blocked the slash and the rebound sent the man recoiling. With only half her aura left from that fatal strick, she pounced on the man and wrapped around his neck repeatedly punching him.

-45

-50

-60

-50

-55

-65

With only 130 HP remaining the man reached up and lobbed Ruby to the ground. Before she could move the man had wrapped his hands around her throat, she struggled valiantly but the mans grim was resolute. Her vision was growing dark but in her blind panic she conjured her pitiful amount of magic she had regained and her magic responded by lobbing some nearby rubble at the man which knocked him off her. Disregarding her oxygen-deprived body she clambered onto the man and started raining down blow after blow.

-50

-30

-60

'Necromancer is deceased'

But Ruby was in no frame of mind to acknowledge that and kept punching the man. After a whilst she passed out from exhaustion, upon awakening she was slightly disturbed by what she saw, the man's face was less a face and more a hole. Looking away from the corpse she took stock of her situation, she was not injured as her aura protected her but she was exhausted physically and magically. Looking back to the man a pop-up appeared.

'Loot'

Yes/No

Clicking yes she watched as the man rapidly dissolved into purple rose petals similar to her own. Upon dissipating the Necromancer left behind 4 strange gold coins and 5 silver and bronze ones, not recognising them but still inferring that they were the currency of some kind she picked them up and put them into her inventory which filled up the slot for gallons, sickles and knuts. Another thing that was dropped was a strange book, upon picking it up a message appeared.

'Necromancy for adepts'

BIO: A book upon the basics of necromancy. Grants Necromancy skill.

Read: Yes/No

Eagerly clicking yes ruby felt knowledge of the necromancy fill her. The knowledge, however, was near useless with a few exceptions. She did not know what half of the things she knows that are needed actually are. She knows that she needs a focus but what constitutes as a focus is unknown, the only thing that is useful from learning it is the knowledge that anything raised is linked to either the castor or a focal point and if either is destroyed the raised will perish.

'Magic school: Necromancy-basic' LVL 1 - 0%

BIO: Necromancy is a school of magic that revolves around the dead, from raising the dead to fighting against the raised. This is the skill for the overall school of necromancy and spells that are necromancy based are affected by the level of this skill.

Rugby took a few moments to collect herself and inhale oxygen. She then picked up the now promptless book and carried it to the house along with the shopping. She then entered the Dursley household, stored the shopping and retired to her cupboard to read the book in hopes of better understanding it. A few hours later Ruby felt a spasm of hollowness as she realised she didn't feel anything at the man's death.

-Nothing to worry about I'm sure- Ruby convinced herself and then fell into a deep sleep.

Author note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the you for reading this.


	11. Chapter Ten

After the fiasco on Halloween Ruby decided to acquire some security, she would have to do more than train she would have to build allies until she was strong enough. This proved easy enough, for the most part, she would simply "help" some poor student when their luck took an "unexpected" turn for the worst. The student would then feel indebted to her something which she ruthlessly exploited, by the start of the new year she would have had all the students of her year hooked around her finger.

However, that was a longer-term plan so she put it on the backburner of her plans.

Ruby wanted access to more of this magic and despite her best efforts, she could not find another of the strange men and as such had no way to acquire new magic or learn any new information on magic, that was until she spotted Hermione being bullied by a few girls in a higher year she was about to intervene and educate the cretins when a window erupted into a shower of glass when one of the girls had said something that from the looks of it stuck Hermione quite deeply. Now, this would have been of little interest odd yes but nothing spectacular but there was no impact, nothing hit the window, it just exploded like magic.

An ecstatic and slightly disturbed grin threatened to split Rub's face when she put the pieces together.

-The girl is magical, she is just what I've been looking for. Well time to take advantage of my invested time and friendship-

Ruby then stalked closer to the girls who were blabbing uselessly at Hermione in a scared tone. She then grabbed the leader by the shoulders and the uttered in a maniacal tone (-From her discovery of course-) "Hmm, what seems to be the problem her girls?"

From the way the girl's shoulder muscles tensed she could tell that Ruby was not very please from her tone of voice. She teetered in a grating simpering tone "Nothing was happening really, we were just chatting with buck te-Hermione here and she broke a window, you should go tell a teacher". Whilst she generally put up a genial mask in school in order to gain trust and maintain her image of a perfect and lovable student... Ruby was willing to make an exception.

Her smiler appearing to grow even more she turned the girl around, still in her grasp, and talked in an almost husky tone of voice taking great pleasure in the increasing level of fear the girl was radiating. "Well from where I was standing it looked quite different my dear, and don't ever presume to order me. Explain."

She appeared shocked for a few moments with my apparent change in personality and quickly cobbled together some asine excuse. "I am not quite sure what you think you saw but nothi-" Cutting in like a whip Ruby grabbed the girl by her lappels and pulled her close to her eyes and spoke in a tone barely hiding her rage. "Are you calling me a liar girl?"

The girl rapidly paled and stammered uttering excuses and apologies but Ruby was having none of it she quickly lifted the girl higher and threw her across the corridor, her friends quickly screamed but a quick slash from a thread sent them flying backwards. Careful not to waste magic she dissipated the thread and turned to the girl and wrapped her hands around the little chits neck and squeezed. Just as she was about to go too far a voice interrupted breaking her from her rage.

"Ruby please stop" Hermione had shouted. Before she knew it she her grip had gone lax to the point that the girl escaped and began to run, quickly lashing out with threads she knocked the weak children unconscious. Breathing heavily she turned to Hermione and uttered confusedly; "Why did you stop me". Hermione took a few moments to respond biting her lip in thought; "Because I didn't want us to get in trouble over what we did, you saw what I did and you did something strange with those threads"

Whilst on the backfoot Ruby was inwardly impressed with how she articulated that and how she didn't panic. However, she was overtaken by an onset of icy fear as she realises that those men would come again. She quickly looked around and formulated a plan; she pulled the book on necromancy from her inventory and placed it in the arms of the unconscious lead girl and then faced Hermione. "come with me we need to hide" leaving her no time to reply Ruby grabbed her hand and dragged her into a nearby closet and closed the door until it was only open a crack. "Why did yo-" "Quite" Ruby barked and Hermione fell quiet, not ten seconds later an audible pop was heard and the strange men appeared. Not trusting Hermione to not speak up Ruby covered her mouth which she resisted until Ruby pulled her close so as to restrain her and she fell silent.

The men began to talk

" Damn looks like that muggle-born was beaten by those damn muggles"

"Looks that way, Dan... Wait? What is that?"

By this point, Ruby was sweating bullets, not at all confident of her chances in battle and afraid of having her mind wiped.

"By Merlin how did a muggle-born get ahold of this, it is banned in all of the ICW"

"Damn bitch probably attacked the two muggles trying something out in the book and they fought her off, you can see from the way the muggles strangled her defending themselves."

" Damn this is bad, the dark are already plotting more restrictions on muggle-borns in wizenagemot, this will just provide the evidence for the so-called **_danger to society_** that muggle-borns present."

"She was probably the one attacked that boy earlier on that was reported here."

"Damn we need to cover this up if this gets out do you know what could happen to muggle-borns like us, it will give the purebloods an excuse to lynch us."

"We will just wipe her mind of everything related to magic and shut her emotions off to prevent accidental magic outbursts."

" That's good we found nothing here, just a muggle-born changing the colour of their hair the muggles didn't even notice it was just in front of them so that was why the alert went out. that is what we say."

"Won't they notice something is wrong with her?"

"...Yes. They probably will... I didn't want to do this but it is for the greater good"

With that Ruby heard him utter 'Religata continent sanguis oxygeni' but missed the other phrase

"It is done... she'll die from a heart attack or the like in a few hours. Better safe than sorry." With that, the man was heard walking off until only one was left.

"For what it is worth... I'm sorry" and then a pop sounded and a few minutes later Ruby and Hermione emerged from the closet. There was no one there, the girls having been moved somewhere.

Hermione seemingly shell shocked asked; "What happened, who where those men and why did they do that?" Noticing her distress Ruby saught to comfort her. "Those men have been here before, they want to hurt people like us, they make you forget what has happened. You saw what they did to that girl, they killed her just to save themselves; who knows what they might do to you or me." A minute or two passed before Hermione spoke "Why?... Why did you help me from those girls, why did you save me from those men?" Seeing Hermione looking so lost and scared tugged at something in Ruby reminding her of friends and times past, all lost to time. For once deciding to be truthful she spoke; "At the beginning I just wanted you to trust me more but then you did magic Hermione you are more than anyone else in the entire school, damn you are more than anyone else I know, you are special Hermione. I couldn't just leave you to forget so I planted that book to distract them from us, that's why I saved you, you are special and I am interested in you... And for the first time in a long time, I just want a friend, someone who is meant to be more."

At this point, Ruby's head was hung towards the ground having become more emotional than she had banked on. - I never realised that I was that lonely, It has been six or so years since the war and yet I've just been training, I've never mourned. It would be nice to have her as a friend, perhaps even someone that she could trust like she did her team in time.- Ruby was broken from her thoughts when she felt herself be enveloped by Hermione's arms. She was normally put off from physical contact but she could be content with this in her state. "Thank you for telling me that, I'd love to be your friend if you'll have me" Hermione spoke with a calming tone.

With a bright grin reminiscent of decades past, Ruby took Hermione's hand and shook; "Only if we are best friends?" This made Hermione brighten up and giggle a tad "I would love to be best friends". Quickly regaining the eccentric spring in her step Ruby took her arm around Hermione's shoulders and began to walk towards the next class. "We will do Great things, my dear!" -Great but not necessarily good- Ruby thought with an echo of melancholy but quickly gathered her resolve and continued onwards.

'Best friend +4 CHA'

Author notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for it being late updates will be sporadic but I'll try to get one out every few days. Have a good one readers. Ruby's stats should be on my profile.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Something Ruby had not noticed until she had checked her stats was that her MP went up by 500 points. Apparently, this is due to a magical growth spurt at the age of seven, she is unsure when the next one is but the boost was large enough that she feels confident that she could defend herself and belongings such as Hermione sufficiently.

Unfortunately, she had hit a roadblock in her training, her gain in power was limited, her skills were stalling in growth so she decided to acquire some help. With the knowledge that Hermione was magical, she could now train with someone increasing her own skill level and Hermione's. Hermione had readily agreed to this ecstatic to learn about her newfound heritage. This lead to something quite useful; the system gave Ruby this prompt.

'Teacher-Student buff'

When training with another you and the other party gain a 50% buff to all skill progression.

This would help accelerate her growth massively and would also help her train Hermione to her standards. On that note about Hermione Ruby decided that before they started to train she needed to speak to Hermione about magic and also about her own heritage.

She started by informing her of MP and how her magic is limited and also tried to have her conjure a thread or move something; this did not go too well for them.

"Hermione, follow my instructions allow yourself to will the object to move. Do not think of how to do it just command it to move."

Hermione then attempted to move a metal can that they had placed on a bench in the local park where they were training. She main some amusing sounds of intense concentration and a peculiar hand gesture but nothing happened. This was quite befuddling for Ruby as her skills with magic had come with her ability and the levelling up of them just made them easier, she had never had any trouble with casting a spell.

She thought on this for a while when she remembered that accidental magic can be done when there are turbulent emotions. She told Hermione to stop and informed her about this; she then suggested that Ruby try to frighten her into using magic. Ruby was initially against the idea of hurting a friend even if only emotionally but with more prompting from Hermione Ruby acquitted to her suggestion.

Ruby began Forming silver threads so as to not cause any permanent damage and began to lash them close to Hermione which caused her to back away in alarm, Ruby continued this for a few minutes more ith Hermione becoming more and more frightened so much so that it formed a new skill.

'Blood lust.' LVL 1 - 12%

The ability to intimidate others based upon you emotions for them.

Coinciding with this new ability Ruby was knocked off her feet and was thrown into the bench from earlier.

"Ruby are you okay?" came a panicked yell from Hermione. Ruby whilst dazed quickly stood up and assured her that she was okay. "You did it, Hermione, great job". Hermione overjoyed with her new ability pounced forwards and wrapped ruby in a tight hug. Ruby although still hesitant to have physical contact with people allowed this, Hermione being an exception, for some reason not making her feel disgusted at contact.

Feeling unusually open something that has become quite common around Hermione she decided to let Hermione into her life more. "Hermione there is something I need to tell you" Hermione quickly released her and looked on at her expectantly. Taking breath Ruby then revealed, "Hermione I'm not exactly human."

Hermione looked taken aback from her saying this; she asked "what do you mean why do you say that you look normal?" in a confused tone.

Ruby starting to regret this decision decided to just have it be done with and released the permanent notice me not spell on her Faunus appendages (something she had figured out how to turn on and off after they were revealed when she attacked Dudley ). Bracing for rejection or ridicule knowing how cruel most of mankind were and dreading how a human how doesn't even know that Faunus existed would react; she was not however expecting Hermione to release an inhuman screech and pounce on her knocking her down.

Ruby though saddened by her attack was ready to counter when she felt Hermione's hands on her ears softly petting them. "Ruby I don't know what you are but you are still the nicest person I've ever met, I still want to be your friend" Ruby was taken aback by this, most humans that had little contact with Faunus, such as the rural tribes of Remnant, saw Fanus as nothing more than intelligent animals so seeing this girl accept her despite never having seen a Faunus befoe touched Ruby deeply.

"Thank you Hermione... that means a lot to me," Ruby replied with an almost forgotten feeling of tears welling in her eyes. Ruby quickly picked them both up and collected herself. "Would you like to continue practising Hermione?" Ruby asked quickly seeking a distraction from her feelings. Hermione just smiled and agreed jubilantly.

Hermione 75/100 REP - Best friend

* * *

Two years quickly passed, Hermione had progressed rapidly with magic she had gained some measure of control over her magic and had managed to form threads even managing to create a new spell forming cords, this was different from threads as whilst they were slower and require a whopping 250 MP per cord they did not require magic to sustain and dealt 20DPS. Hermione and Ruby continued doing well in school with Ruby being second only to Hermione, school, in general, going well with Ruby gaining the affection and adoration of all the school by year three in school.

However Ruby is not omniscient or omnipresent and she missed a group of girls bullying Hermione and forcing her to hide it from Ruby by blackmailing her, this had gone on for the last six months when it all came to a head at the end of those two years.

Ruby was walking out of her art class one of the few that she did not have with Hermione and was about to walk to the playground to wait for Hermione when she heard with her enhanced hearing shouting a few corridors away, deciding to investigated sure that Hemione would forgive her for being late.

She hung around the corner of where she heard the yelling and listened in.

"Hello buck-teeth, have done our homework as we asked?"

That sounded like Martha from year six, remembering the particularly shrill girl.

"I haven't had the time, there is still a week before it needs to be handed in can you give me more time?"

She knew that voice, it was Hermione she would know her voice anywhere. She was preparing to intervene but decided to hold back for now to see Martha's reaction.

'Quest created'

'Iustitiae est corruptor, saevus'

Listen to the conversation.

Be prepared to intervene.

BIO: Hermione is being bullied, listen in to figure out how this escaped your knowledge.

Rewards:

Increased REP with Hermione

Increased REP with School

Unknown * 1

Unknown * 5

Unkown

Failure:

Decreased closeness with Hermione

Yes/NO

'Yes'

Settling in she listened.

"... That's not good enough. Hold her." Ruby peeked around the corner and looked on as two of the three girls held Hermione by the shoulders whilst the older girl scowled at her. "You need to be taught a lesson book-worm." Hermione then replied in obvious false bravado "If you do anything to me Ruby will find out and punish you". Martha however just laughed "ha, and if you do I'll tell her all about what you did, do you think she will be impressed?" Hermione looked visibly shaken about this ao Ruby came from around the corner, although mindful to talk to Hermione later about whatever she did, but as she did, Martha puled out a standard kitchen knife and said to the now visibly frightened Hermione "Hm, I wonder what I should cut your hair, no she will notice something that blatant, the same for the face but It doesn't mean you cannot be cut someplace else".

Later on, looking back on it Ruby realised that Martha would probably never wielded a knife before and wasn't intending to seriously hurt Hermione, unfortunately, the girl was an idiot and proceeded to stab Hermione in the abdomen. Now Ruby was already going to educate the girl but now she was going to destroy her, not kill but destroy. She tapped into her semblance and the world drew to a crawl as she rocketed forward, looking at Marta she could see the girl was visibly pale and hadn't meant to cause any serious damage but that did not matter to her she had hurt Hermione.

Ruby punched Martha right in the head enhanced with her semblance and Martha went flying into the wall opposite. She was prowling over o the down girl intending to inflict some serious damage when two members of staff came round the corner.

"WHAT is going on here" Boomed a stern teacher by the name of Mr Wood.

Quickly formulating an excuse ruby replied, "Mr Wood Martha here just attacked Hermione with a knife!". Mr Wood believing her due to her fake sound of fear and her 70/100 REP with the school quickly went over to Martha who was unconscious from the attack and hurriedly said to the other teacher "Jane can you go to reception and alert the police?" Mrs Smith quickly took off to the reception and Mr Wood went to secure Martha.

Knowing she only had a limited window to act she rushed over to Hermione and Hit observe on her HP and effects.

'Hermione Granger'

HP 250/400

Effects:

Minor blood loss 1 HP lost every 10 seconds

Minor stab wound

Minor injury, the short blade missed anything vital and any arteries.

She was quickly relieved that the blade did not do much damage but seeing Hermione in pain made her chest feel like it was being crushed so she tried to heal her. She had never done any healing spells before, quite foolishly in retrospect but she focused her Willpower on Hermione's wound and a few seconds later her hand's li up and the wound started to close up.

Minor healing spell LVL 1/10 20%

Minor healing spell levels up to ten times then evolves into a normal 1/100 skill. Heals minor wounds, ineffective against medium wounds and is useless against large wounds.

Ten seconds later the spell had levelled up and Hermione's wounds had mostly healed. Luckily Mr wood had come over just after she had finished and hovered over her. About ten minutes later the police and an ambulance had arrived, Martha was taken away likely to be put into a special school for violent youths and Hermione was checked over but just required medical attention and as allowed to stay. Both Ruby and Hermione were sent home after the incident to rest.

"Thank you ruby"

Ruby confused asked "For what"

"For helping and then healing me of course"

"I don't need to be thanked for that Hermione, it is expected of me to protect my friend."

Hermione was touched by Ruby's statement and quickly drew her into a hug before disengaging a few seconds later.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ruby, I've got to get home my parents will be here to pick me up any second now."

Ruby quickly said goodbye and then walked back to the Dudley's where she was reprimanded over the incident but nothing physical, not after she broke Vernon's arm after he stuck her after Dudley had left some toys out after she had cleaned up, he had refrained from touching her after that.

'Quest complete'

Reward:

90/100 REP with Hermione.

85/100 REP with School.

Minor healing spell.

5 CHA

1 LUK

The quest had been completed at lease, although she has concluded that her own bad luck is affecting others around her like her uncle's which is worrysome but manageable. Once she had finished her remaining chores she quickly went to bed and fell into the aether spent from her hectic day.

Just before she fell asleep she remembered that she forgot to ask what Hemione was being blackmailed over.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Ruby awoke the day after the Martha incident yesterday to a pop-up in front of her face.

'Life debt created'

Choice

'Life-debt'

The person who is the recipient of help is now indebted to the user, they will have to do as the User says until they save the life of the user or an equivalent amount of work has been done.

'Life-bond'

A life bond is a variant of the life debt, when one saves another with no thought of reward and not having caused it a life debt can be created, however, if the person in debt is a close friend to the user then the bond can be evolved into a life bond that increases the closeness of the two parties and they share some of their abilities and features.

Effect:

Debt owed to the user is null and void.

Each bonded party receives half of the points of the highest stat of the other, note this cannot exceed the donor's stat.

Increased REP with 'Hermione'

Unknown

'Life-debt/Life -bond'

Whilst a year or so ago Ruby wouldn't have hesitated to pick life debt, it would ensure Hermione could never betray her, but she trusted Hermine and didn't want to betray that trust with her.

'Life-bond'

With that done she quickly finished her chores and left the house to go to Hermione's. After ten minutes or so she came to a stop at Hermione's house. It was a rather nice semi-detached house, had more character than the Dursleys at any rate. Quick to banish her musings she rung the doorbell, which rather cutely was in the shape a book, -Looks like Hermione is not the only bookworm in the family- she thought amused.

The door opened a few moments later and she was greeted by a tall man who must have been Hermione's father. She quickly introduced herself as Hermione's friend and asked if she could come out. The man who she now knew was called Dan went back inside for a minute before reappearing with Hermione next to him, he told them to be safe and then went back inside.

"So Ruby... why did you ask for me?"

"We need to speak somewhere private."

"Oh."

Ruby noticing Hermione's trepidation laid a hand on her shoulder to reassure her that it was nothing bad, this worked and Hermione was her happy self again a few moments later. After a few minutes, they came to a small field surrounded by trees.

"What did you want to talk with me about Ruby?"

"Hmm, well we are life-bonded now"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

Ruby at this point could not contain her laughter and fell to the floor in a fit, finding the expression on Hermione's face hilarious. After a few moments of laughter, she picked her self and turned to face Hermione who was looking very unamused, -oops?-.

"Ruby, explain now!" Hermione barked.

"Well Hermione, after the Martha incident I may have saved your life or at least magic thought I did for some reason so instead of choosing a life debt, I chose a life-bond which gives us half of each others best attribute; although they cannot exceed the donors.

"Woah does that have any repercussions that sound serious?"

"Not really just that we will become closer"

'REP 95/100 with Hermione'

"Well that sounds good Ruby, on another note can you train me some more?"

Happy for her acceptance Ruby readily agreed to her request.

* * *

A year passed by with no major incidents, Hermione increased her INT something that in turn boosted mine, we trained with magic more, not creating any new spells but rather mastering the ones we have already to gain a solid foundation. However coincidently on Ruby's tenth birthday on Halloween, there was a fortunate opportunity for Ruby.

She was in London that day the Dursley having to take her when Mrs Figg broke her leg. The Dursleys went off in whatever they were doing leaving Ruby to roam, secretly(or not so secretly)they hoped that she would get lost.

She decided to go for a walk through the streets when she noticed a man with the robes of those strange men stumble out of a nearby bar and go into an alley. She discreetly raced after him walking into the alley to see the man vomiting against a wall. Disgusted but determined to gain information she used her sneak skill to get up behind him and then restrained him using three of those cords that Hemione had discovered.

The man was now restained especially in his drunken state. She pulled the man closer to her and upon noticing his dazed expression slapped him across the face.

"Oy, ya little chit. What was that for?"

"Quiet down of I will have those cords contact and crush you into a pulp."

The man appeared pensive here before suddenly smiling and then spat in Ruby's face.

"Ya ain't got the balls girl"

Whilst the man was feeling quite safe and secure knowing his attacker was only a little girl, his drunken mind easily forgetting about her wandless magic; Ruby, on the other hand, felt numb, numb with rage. After a few moments to compose herself she wiped off the spit and wiped it onto the man's face.

"oy"

Ruby Then ordered the cord constraining his legs to contract. The sound of bones and screaming filled the alley for a few moments before Ruby now having enough MP again cast another cord to gag him. Ruby was momentarily worried about someone having heard and calling the police but the Londoners that did hear just carried on walking eager to move on and not get involved.

Content that they would be left alone she turned to face the now crippled man who was screaming behind the cord having had his legs broken.

"Listen here you cretin if you do something like that again I'll break your hands and if you do it again I'll break your legs, do you understand me?"

The man rapidly nodded his head tears brimming in his eyes from the pain. Ruby took a moment to observe her tribute to nora -ha- but she to remember that the man would not last long with his limbs crippled and whilst she has tortured people before in the war, this is going to have to be a rushed job.

"Tell me who you people are"

"What people what do you mean," the man asked panickily.

Ruby then used a thread to break a finger before dispelling it due to her low MP. The man scream this time was blocked by the cord that contracted against his mouth blocking any sound. Making the cord go lax again she asked again differently.

"Who are you people, the ones with robes and sticks that can erase memories?"

"Ha, should have known you were a filthy mudblood"

Not knowing what he meant but knowing that it was an insult she broke another two fingers.

"If you want to keep all of your little piggies I suggest you answer, and what is a mudblood?"

The man now haggard and seemingly with little fight left in him answered.

"We are wizards, the superiours to muggles. A mudblood is a term for muggle-borns who are people who are born to the filth that is the muggle scourge.

"So tell me about this society of wizards."

"It is the magical British government that runs everything, there are the lords, good noble purebloods who rule from Wizengamot, then there are half-bloods who make up most of the population, people who are either the union of purebloods and a muggle-born or the union of two muggleborns. Looking at your age, you must be going to Hogwarts soon.

"What is hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school for magical children the best in the world, you go there for seven years, it is in Scotland somewhere. You'll get a letter about it when you are eleven.

-Hmm, quite a lot of information to go over. However, this man has outlived his usefulness.-

"Thank you for this information but your time must come to an end"

"What, please no!"

Just as Ruby's cords were about to pulverise the man, a smirk appeared on his face and he disappeared.

-...-

-...-

-What?-

After a few moments Ruby's brain restarted and she looked at where the man was being held. -oh- There was a human heart, a damaged liver and an eyeball staring at her from the ground. -What the hell?-

-At least the man is dead- She quickly summoned Blake to eat the remains-

She was about to leave when a pop-up occurred.

'Grimm evolution'

Your Grimm 'Black has gained enough experience to evolve into a higher fork, please choose new for.

'Puma-Grimm' - Unlocked due to stealth focus on Grimm

'Lynx-Grimm' - Basic evolution path

Ruby choose Puma because of their increased general stats over Lynx's and their boost to stealth. Turning around she could see Blake the small Grimmkitten dissolve into a pit of Grimm spawn and then about five minutes later a large Puma-Grimm with a white faceplate which was unusually accented by purple lines instead of the usual red. It also had silvereyes to her confusion with amber in the middle. Using observe to gain a better understanding shocked her to the core.

'Blake'

Title: Familiar with Grimm

Age: 7

LVL: 11

MP: 50/50

MR: 20/100

Aura: 10/10

Corruption: 99/100

STR: 30

PER: 16

END: 34

CHA: 2

INT: 8

LUK: 23

Perk: Reincarnated soul fragment

BIO: A puma Grimm that has evolved using the power of its owner to gain special abilities. It has a weakened version of silver eyes that allows it increased damage against dark being and mage-sight. Warning-A soul fragment has possessed the Grimm, expect increased autonomy and if the person had aura unlocked when they died the Grimm will have an aura unlocked.

-No, it cannot be- Quickly shutting down that train of thought she instead focussed on its abilities, it is a lot stronger now, easily capable of defending her. Quickly dismissing blake and walking home she put that peculiar thought out of her mind. -They are dead- She reminds herself.

* * *

A week or so after her birthday Hermione invited Ruby to a library, now whilst she has always disliked libraries she is willing to go for a friend.

A few hours later she was curled up on a bean bag chair next to Hermione reading, well attempting to. It turns out that whilst the spoken language is the same as on Remnant it is not written like it is on Remnant. She doesn't know how she didn't notice but she was technically illiterate as her language as it is written does not exist apparently. Upon learning of this Hermione was horrified by the thought of Ruby not being able to read and resolved to assist her in learning. Thanks to Ruby's high INT and WIS with her INT being boosted by Hermione's bond she had learned most of the basic of English after showing Hermione some writing of Remnant which Hermione researched and found out was a form of old English so we focused on the changes to the language. Hermione questioned how Ruby was able to go to school if she was unable to read. Ruby was also confused until she thought -menu- and found that there was an auto-translate function for unmarked quests such as schoolwork but not for general use such as studying. Looking at it now she found a new tab.

'Language'

Remnant script (100%

English (30%)(150% boost to learning due to it being a dialect of the main language)

Resolving to learn the language so as to be able to study more; she quickly distracted Hermione having no good answer as saying "I'm a reincarnated warrior from a dead world that has a gaming system for a life" would probably not go down well.

After a few more hours Ruby then went home after with Hermione teaching her got her English to 40% -Thanks, Hermione-

Author note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if the dialogue is a bit robotic it is not my strongest area. Hope you like the longer chapter. Sorry about not showing Ruby's stats counting them up is a bit of a pain with all the bonuses so I'll try to compile them for the next chapter. Also, I am planning on expanding the life bond a bit, if anyone has an idea of what Faunus race would suit Hermione best could you either leave a review or PM me as I'm not quite sure what to change her to, this is because later on, I'm planning on adding a perk that allows Hermine to become a Faunus through the life-bond. This chapter should have been longer but I'm splitting into two as it makes more sense that way.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A few weeks later an incident occurred at the Dursleys.

It was late in the afternoon when Ruby had just finished doing the chores around the house, just a minute before Vernon was set to arrive back to the house. Vernons car could be heard a few minutes later and Dudley ran to the door to greet his father, however, he ended up flipping a bowl of food that he was troughing on across the floor.

Vernon chose this moment to enter the house, upon seeing the utter mess created by Dudley he felt a black rage grow.

"GIRL!" Vernon bellowed.

Ruby who had just returned to her cupboard exited her dwelling and turned to face Vernon. Unfortunately, when she turned to look at him she was blind-sighted by his meaty fist rocketing into her face. Her aura absorbed the blow easily only dipping 100 points to 1400/1500, now whilst this did not harm her this punch would have seriously injured a normal child likely fracturing a bone in their face.

-It seems that he has forgotten himself again-

Ruby had previously disciplined Vernon when he raised his hand to her a few months ago; she thought that he had learned his lesson but apparently not.

As the muggle, as she now knew it was called readied its fist again and launched it at her head she used her AGL to move and her PER which was well above the baseline human to dodge the punch, with the man now overextended she decided to send a pointed message, she summoned a cord or corruption magic and struck him across the face that left him reeling.

Vernon

LVL: 9

HP: 475/500

Vernon was dazed for a few seconds before yelling freak.

"GIRL, damn your freakishness we will tell the other freaks what you did. We know you are not allowed to use your freakishness"

Ruby was stunned that the Dursleys a family preaching normality knew about magic but once she got over it she realised that he was serious and that Petunia had rushed into the room and heard about her magic.

-They would tell them and eventually one of them will erase my mind, that cannot happen... Well, I have plotted this for a long time but I never really saw a need for it-

She was now resolved to do what needed to be done. She started by creating a new spell.

'Fire whip' (DP Set target on fire for -10HP per second) LVL 1 -1%

She then formed two cords that she used to move the couch into position over the windows in the front, she then moved the kitchen table to blockage the kitchen windows. She then with everyone downstairs Dudley having had joined them used the fire whip to set fire to the stairs.

" What the devil are you doing girl" interrogated the large muggle.

However Ruby said nothing, her face completely blank having seen a quest pop up

'familia interfectorem'

Vernon (0/1)

Petunia (0/1)

Dudley (0/1)

BIO: Kill the Dursleys for their treatment of you. Whilst not the worst people in the world and their treatment was not too abusive their knowledge of your magic is unacceptable and a threat to your memories and continued existence.

Rewards

2500 exp

New title

5% corruption

1 to every stat

Magical object: Soul gem(Full) * 3

Whilst she was doing this to protect herself the quest made her see how callously she was killing them but she just could not bring herself to care which is what worried her. Pushing the doubt out of her mind she exited through the front door before they could stop her.

Using the three cords she currently has she wills them to barricade the front and back door. The Dursleys were now trapped in their burning house. The Dursleys tried their best to escape as she could feel Vernons beating on the door through her cords but there was nought they could do. The windows were blocked, the doors were held in place by Ruby and the stairs to safety upstairs was blocked by the flames.

Ruby watched that house burn down for the next twenty minutes, hearing her so-called family with only small pangs of regret. Eventually, though the fire service arrived at the scene but it was far too late.

As a firefighter returned from putting out the blaze he swore he heard someone mutter in an empty sounding voice "A tragedy" but pon turning around to berate the heartless individual he was met with a small girl who was clearly in shock. He then had her taken to a local hospital to be treated. -Well, they had one thing right, it was a tragedy a family of four separated three of them dead, what a shame.-

After being checked out and cleared at the hospital ruby was taken to a social services office building and was informed that the fire was ruled as a freak accident, something wrong with the electronic wiring under the stairs. However the woman wanted to know how she was treated, whilst her tone may have worked on a child Ruby knew that she was snooping about her living arrangement, likely having found that only three of the rooms had been inhabited and the bed under the stairs.

Ruby gave the woman what she was looking for, telling her about her living arrangments and the fasting she was forced to undertake. -Might as well drag their name through the mud, no point in people feeling sympathy for them, shame about Dudley though he didn't _really_ deserve to die but it is as it is.

Ruby asked who was she to be living with, she asked if Mrs Figg the nice old woman across the street who took care of her at times and had cats that blake liked to play with. Unfourtantly she was informed that Mrs Figg had suffered a heart attack and likely the stress and panic of living right next to the Dursleys during the fire and part of her own roof catching fire.

It was a shame but she was quite old already. After this information was given she was informed that she would remain in their custody until they could find a foster family.

Later into the night, Ruby was going to sleep, she was wondering if it was the right thing to do. Eventually, she concluded that it wasn't the right thing to do but the necessary thing to do, her own life being endangered with their knowledge. She put her doubt and guilt to rest with this justification and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Rewards:

2500 exp

Kin-layer

(+50% EXP when killing weak/civilian targets.)

5% corruption

1 to every stat

Magical object: Soul gem(Full) (weak) * 3

Level up *2

Author note: I've added agility as I forgot to add it when creating stats sorry about that so here are Ruby's stats. Sorry about this taking so long and it being so short, I just wanted to get something out. I'll do skills for the next chapter.

Ruby potter

Age: 10

Title: Kin-Slayer

LVL: 16 - 9.4% (150/1600 exp)

MP: 990/990 + 20 from lLVL

MR: 7/100

Aura: 1500/1500 +100 from LVL

Corruption: 20/100 + 5

STR: 19 + 1

PER: 39 + 1

END: 16 + 1

AGL: 15 + 1

CHA: 17 + 1

INT: 31 + 1

WIS: 37 + 1

LUK: -49 + 1

PP: 9 + 2

SP: 14 + 2

Affinities:

Purity: 250

Corruption: 50

Magic(Pure): 70

Soul: 104

Mind: 10

Fire: 5

Desc: Affinities are used to enhance effecrs and to provide resistance to certain threats.

Perks:

Silver eyes ((corrupt) 25%)

Desc: The silver eyes are a magical bloodline, the abilities include causing massive damage to dark beings, increased aura(Massive boost), increased magic(Mild boost) and increased mental(Small boost) and physical abilities(negligible). The wielders of these eyes are part of subspecies of human akin to Faunus they have increased mental and physical abilities than baseline humans. These eyes have been partially corrupted by the blood of a powerful Grimm leading to a ring of red pigmentation around the iris, the level of corruption can vary and the level changes the effects of the eyes.

Effects:

(100%) damage to beings with dark affinities

(75%) Due to 25% corruption)

Inherent race: Homo-Argentum

Corruption Perks and skills enabled.

Grimmborn(body 20%) (soul 20%

Bio: Changes the DNA of the user to match that more of a Grimm, it increases the Grimm race by 10% as well as the soul, affects the biology of the user. This is the most basic form of Grimm conversion and results in increased blood lust, basic regeneration ( now useful in fight allows limited regeneration of wounds), and other effects are negligible. Note: others can see you are not human if they scan you.

Effect: Increased corruption 10, increased regeneration, Increased blood lust and the user is not recognised by magical wards as a human which allows access to some warded areas and is excluded from others.

Thought process more violent scales with corruption (25% more violent).

Damaged aura, aura reflects the inner person, a damaged aura leads to phycological impairment, can lead to physical mutation and increased vulnerability to soul magic.

Grimm spawning ability: the ability to spawn Grimm spawning pools, required for most Grimm based skills.

Huntress

A defender of mankind against the dark and all that threatens it, although the interpretation of threat and how they defend mankind is up to the hunter.

Effects:

Increased combat experience by 10%

Decreased labour experience by 10%

Locked:

Locked *?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Upon waking the next morning Ruby was informed that she was going to be placed in an orphanage, Specifically wool's orphanage in Londen. Ruby found this a bit odd and inquired as to why she wasn't going to a local orphanage; it was explained that due to government cuts in local orphanages and their overcrowded nature, they decided to just send the issue to the government who assigned her a place in the orphanage in Londen.

Later that day in the early evening Ruby arrived at Wool's orphanage and was greeted by the matron Miss Anders, Ruby was then introduced to the other children who she mentally dismissed as unimportant, She was then shown her room and left to her own devices.

Ruby was in deep thought about the previous days' events when she heard the sound of 3 pairs of footsteps approach her door and then open without even asking. The three girls were nothing special in her eyes, although the leader did have a slightly angelic look to her face.

"Hey, freak eyes." the leader said with her cronies chittering in laughter.

Wondering whether or not to reply to the asinine comment Ruby decided to continue reading the book she had found in the small bookcase of her room. The girl evidently didn't understand the hint that Ruby was uninterested as she stormed forwards and tried to grab her hair. Ruby decided to try out a new spell she had developed based upon what she could gather on the memory obliverating charm she had witnessed. She simply pointed a finger at the angry miscreant and whispered

**'Confusio'.**

**'Confusio' (50 MP) LVL 1 (3%)**

**An unrefined memory spell created by the user. Can be developed into becoming more potent and specialised forms. Causes short term memory loss and confusion, can only be used on weaker targets. *May cause brain damage in repeated use* *May implant suggestions***

The spell, thankfully non-visible, struck her target in the head immediately causing her to stop advancing and hold her head.

"what, where am I?" the girl asked.

Using observe on her showed:

**Observe: LVL +1**

**'Lucy Smith' **

**Age: 12**

**Title: Bully**

**LVL: 7**

**MP: N/A**

**MR: N/A **

**Aura: N/A Proto soul**

**STR: 5**

**PER: 6**

**END: 5**

**AGL: 7**

**CHA: 7**

**INT: 4**

**WIS: 2**

**LUK: 18**

**BIO: Lucy Smith is an orphan at Wool's orphanage Londen. Her father abandoned her when she was born and her mother died when she was six in a car accident. Bullies other orphans out of anger at her situation. Is popular at school and is well-liked by adults due to her angelic looks.**

Ruby pondered on the proto soul readout for a second before rationalising it as her being a muggle which relieved the slight guilt she felt at Dudley's death, they don't have actual souls, just slightly more worthy than animals to Ruby.

"Hello I'm Ruby a new orphan, I found you in the hall crying over your mother's death and brought you into my room. Would you to be my friend?"

The girl's friends look confused at the two of us confused as Lucy thanks me for helping her before noticing her friends.

"Oh, those two are the ones who were taunting you over your mother's death, saying that you deserved her dying."

Lucy appeared apocalyptic and ordered them to leave. Them obeying but being confused as to what happened.

"I would love to be your friend, some friends they turned out to be right."

Ruby smiles at this, having cemented her position as one of power in the orphanage and using Lucy as a puppet to buffer her from the other muggles. Hmm, with her knowledge on souls and the necromancy skill she may be able to tweak Lucy's soul possibly evolving it. It would be useful to have an agent in the muggle world later in life, would have to change her way of seeing things to hers, in all good time though. After chatting and shoring up her position as Lucy's friend they parted ways and Ruby went downstairs to the Orphanages kitchen to the muggles telephone and rung Hermione.

**"Hello, Hermione i'-"**

**"Ruby you're okay I thought you had died, are you okay"**

Although slightly miffed at being interrupted she allowed it as it was Hermione.

**"Yes Hermione I am fine, only the Dursleys died. I am at wool's orphanage in Londen."**

**"Oh that's awful, I'm going to ask my parents if you could live with us"**

Ruby had not thought of that as she had not met them before.

**"Wouldn't they mind though?"**

**"I'll ask them one moment."**

Ruby considered her options if she went with Hermione she would be with her best friend and they would help each other lean, in addition to better living conditions. It would mean she would leave her new test subject, Lucy, although that could be resumed at a later date.

The phone sparked to life again her parent gave confirmation and said they would contact the orphanage and arrange to pick Ruby up in the coming days.

**"Isn't this great Ruby you get to live with me now, oh oh oh, I mean not that we are going to replace the Dursleys or anything, they were your family of course but we can enjoy it yes?"**

**"It is fine Hemione, I was not close to the Dursleys at all s living with you is great, we will be almost like sisters.**

**"yeah... Sisters" **

Ruby found the trailing off weird but just ignored it and continued speaking to Hermione until it was dark and she had to go to bed, she said her goodbyes and hung up. She arrived and lay on her bed, finding it difficult she summoned Blake to her for comfort. Blake appeared and proceeded to cuddle against her side.

Going over the past two days Ruby was quite pleased, she had secured her safety and mind from the Wizards and killed the Dursleys without any suspicion. She found out that the muggles only had proto souls and were effectively, at least to her, not people and she was going to live with her best friend. Whilst the loss of Lucy as a test subject was bad she could always use another person for soul experiments. Perhaps when she learned compulsion spells she could use Lucy again, as she does need agents of her will. Satisfied Ruby drifted off to sleep.

Author note: Hello I'm not dead, I've just not been posting due to personal reasons, I won't bore you with the details. I will update again, I just don't know when. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I haven't written in a while so my memory of all the skills, spells and even the story is all over the place but that should be sorted out by the next update. Also thanks Spellflame, I'm glad you liked it, your comments convinced me to continue this so thank you.


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Author note: Just to let you know the levelling system in this is a mess and I cannot understand my old notes on it so the level up will result in +25 HP + 25 MP, +100 Aura, +1 to all stats, + 1 PP and + 2 SP. +10MP and 25 Aura per birthday. DEX has become AGL. Also, HP is added because otherwise, magical resistance is really hard to show so from now on the stats at the bottom are the be-all and end-all of her abilities. Sorry for it being confusing. I am really sorry about the short chapter but I needed to get Ruby's abilities sorted and presented like this, should speed up future chapter though as I don't have to root back through the story to see her stats**

* * *

Ruby had successfully been transferred to Hermione's parents. She was quite pleased with this turn of events. It was later that year when she turned eleven, she was prepared for the letter for Hogwarts to come soon but she wasn't prepared for was the mind-shattering pain that abruptly consumed her every cell; had it not been for her training as a huntress to resist torture in the later stages of the war she would have screamed bloody mary waking everyone up, however, she just barely managed to keep herself from screaming, she mercifully blacked out shortly afterwards.

Upon waking she noticed that is was still night, the next thing she saw was a pop-up.

**Grimm and Homo-Fauna-Lupus have merged due to high corruption level and the magical boost from turning eleven**

**Grimm-Fauna-Lupus (body 50%) (Soul 25%)**

**Description: This being is a hybrid of a wolf Faunus and Grimm DNA, Wolf tail and ears are present, sharper teeth and nails, Massively increased metabolic rate, allows increased senses and regeneration. Grimm DNA increases bloodlust, animalistic tendencies and instinctive protectiveness of nature. Note the soul is affected by this race, the soul is not destroyed by Gimm blood but is changed as the Faunus blood acts as a buffer between the Grimm blood and the soul.**

**Effects:**

**Initial rep is -20 with most pure-blooded humans.**

**Increased taste, smell and hearing.**

**+20 STR every year after 11th birthday until age 17 when the gain becomes only 10 STR per year.**

**Vulnerable top loud noises**

**Magical Resistance (3%).**

**Thought Process more violent, scales with corruption**

**Damaged aura, aura reflects the inner person, a damaged aura leads to psychological impairment, physical mutations and increased.**

**Grimm spawning ability, ability to spawn Grimm spawning pools, required for most Grimm based skills.**

**Medium increase in blood lust.**

**limited regeneration, limbs grow back and HP increases by 2.5 HP per second.**

**Slight animalistic behaviour.**

**Magical maturation Age 11**

**Age 11 is the age when magical humans have a massive boost to their cores, this is the general age that they begin to be taught magic due to now having the power to use more powerful spells. Next and final maturation is at age 17. Magical core doubles in size**

She was thankful that is wasn't an enemy and in fact, this was good news, her soul wouldn't be rended by the corruption merely altered, she could live with that to defend humanity. Her magic also expanding was a massive boon to her, something she would need when attending Hogwarts. Exhausted by the process Ruby collapsed upon her bed and fell into the all-embracing arms of sleep.

* * *

**Author Note: So this is the current stats for ruby after I've gone back over and tallied everything up, which was a pain as I cannot tell where most of the points came from as the levelling system is weird and I cannot read my notes, took three hours to do, but here it is:**

**Stats**

**Ruby Potter**

**Age: 11**

**Title: Kin-Slayer ( +50% killing weak or civilian targets)**

**LVL: 16 - 9.4% (150/1600)**

**HP: 500**

**MP: 1520**

**Aura: 2875/2875**

**Corruption: 25/100**

**STR: 41**

**PER: 64**

**END: 24**

**AGL: 17**

**CHA: 29**

**INT: 45 (Hermione 55/2)**

**WIS: 49**

**LUK: -33**

**PP: 10**

**SP: 20**

**Money: 4G/5S/5B/£0**

* * *

**Resistance:**

**Magical (10%)**

**Physical (5%)**

**Mental (10%)**

**Weaknesses:**

**Soul magic: (25%)**

* * *

**Races:**

**Inherent race: Homo-Argentum **

**Inherent race: Homo-Fauna-Lupus**

**Acquired race: Grimm**

***Note: Faunus and Grimm races have merged**

* * *

**Homo-Argentum (Body 50%) (Soul 75%)**

**Description: The wielders of these eyes are apart of subspecies of human akin to the Faunus, they have increased mental and physical abilities compared to a baseline human and Faunus (including magical humans). The downsides to this race are that they tend to have terrible luck and are almost always killed/crippled fairly young due to their eyes and luck.**

**Effects: **

**1 Point of INT and WIS are gained every birthday, every five years the gain in point is doubled. The doubling effect halts at 20 years of age.**

**Increased Physical resistance to attacks (5%).**

**Increased mental resistance to attacks (10%).**

**Magical resistance (7%).**

**Luck starts at -50 and cannot rise above 13.**

* * *

**Grimm and Homo-Fauna-Lupus have merged**

**Grimm-Fauna-Lupus (body 50%) (Soul 25%)**

**Description: This being is a hybrid of a wolf Faunus and Grimm DNA, Wolf tail and ears are present, sharper teeth and nails, Massively increased metabolic rate, allows increased senses and regeneration. Grimm DNA increases bloodlust, animalistic tendencies and instinctive protectiveness of nature. Note the soul is affected by this race, the soul is not destroyed by Gimm blood but is changed as the Faunus blood acts as a buffer between the Grimm blood and the soul.**

**Effects:**

**Initial rep is -20 with most pure-blooded humans.**

**Increased taste, smell and hearing.**

**+20 STR every year after and including 11th birthday until age 17 when the gain becomes only 10 STR per year.**

**Vulnerable top loud noises**

**Magical Resistance (3%).**

**Thought Process more violent, scales with corruption**

**Damaged aura, aura reflects the inner person, a damaged aura leads to psychological impairment, physical mutations and increased.**

**Grimm spawning ability, ability to spawn Grimm spawning pools, required for most Grimm based skills.**

**Minor increase in blood lust.**

**limited regeneration, limbs grow back and HP increases by 2.5 HP per second.**

**Slight animalistic behaviour.**

* * *

**Perks:**

**Silver eyes ((corrupt) 25%)**

**Desc: The silver eyes are a magical bloodline form the homo-Argentum race, the abilities include causing massive damage to dark beings, increased aura(massive boost), increased magic(mild boost), increased mental (small boost) and physical (negligible) resistance and ability. These eyes have been corrupted by the Grimm. Due to the high level of corruption, the eyes have a red ring of pigmentation around the iris and another around the pupil.**

**Effects:**

**(75%) damage to being of corruption affinity.**

**(25%) damage to beings of purity affinity.**

**+10 PER**

**2 points of PER gained every year, doubles after every fifth birthday, halts doubling at the 20th birthday.**

* * *

**Huntress:**

**An oath-bound defender of humanity against the forces that threaten humanity, although the interpretation of what a threat is, how to deal with it and even who is human is left to the huntresses interpretation.**

**Effects:**

**Increased combat experience gain by 10%**

**Decreased labour experience by 10%**

* * *

**Grimm Born:**

**A being that either through natural or artificial means has become a Grimm on a biological level.**

**Effects:**

**Base 10% corruption.**

**Increase to regeneration.**

**Bloodlust.**

**Scans show you as a non-human.**

**Effects are added to race due to merge.**

* * *

**Skills:**

**Accidental Magic( MP 25) LVL 76 - 36%**

**Accidental Magic like the name suggests is when you perform magic without foci by accident or in your case intent, this can range from telekinesis like effects to apparition but only under stressful or emotionful pressure - Can evolve into wandless magic.**

* * *

**Silver Eyes(MPS (10 MP)) LVL 96 - 92%**

**The legendary silver eyes of the silver-eyed warriors, Allows 'Mage sight' like effect when active, allows the use of dust like effects without the need for actual dust. **

**Locked(50% corruption)**

* * *

**Silver Threads(MPS(25)) LVL 72 - 86%**

**(36 DP) (172% increase to dark natured beings)**

**Silver threads of magic, infused with purity aspect from the exit point the silver eyes. Weak threads of magic that allows the movement of objects. Can be used in a tendril like attack.**

* * *

**Corrupt Thread (MPS(25)) LVL 54 - 23%**

**(26 DP) (10% chance to corrupt being levelled 1-15)**

**Grimm like threads of magic, infused with corruption affinity from the beings corruption. Weak threads of magic that allows the movement of objects. Can be used in a tendril like attack. If a being is corrupted with an attack they become creatures of Grimm and the user becomes the queen of the new Grimm, the new Grimm take on the characteristics of their previous species.**

* * *

**Grimm pool( 200 MP + 200 MP per LVL above 1 ) LVL 7 - 16%**

**Allows the corruption of beings LVL 1-3 or Beings 13 LVL's below user. Corruption is not infallible victims can resist corruption.**

**Spawns a pool of Grimm beneath the target and it attempts to corrupt target.**

* * *

**'Blood lust.' LVL 24 - 11%**

**The ability to intimidate others based upon you emotions for them. **

* * *

**Basic healing spell LVL 5 - 20%**

**Basic healing spell; Completely heals small wounds, effective against medium wounds and is ineffective against large wounds.**

* * *

**'Fire whip'(30MPS) LVL 10 - 12%**

**(5DP Set a target on fire for -10HP per second**

**Basic fire whip used to attack and light things on fire.**

* * *

**'Confusio' (50 MP) LVL 4 - 3%**

**An unrefined memory spell created by the user. Can be developed into becoming more potent and specialised forms. Causes short term memory loss and confusion, can only be used on weaker targets. *May cause brain damage in repeated use* *May implant suggestions***

* * *

**Magic Schools:**

**Magic School: Necromancy-basic' LVL 1 - 0%**

**Necromancy is a school of magic that revolves around the dead, from raising the dead to fighting against the raised. This is the skill for the overall school of necromancy and spells that are necromancy based are affected by the level of this skill.**

* * *

**Magic School: Healing - Novice LVL 13 - 42%**

**Healing is the art of healing, protecting and enhancing biological beings.**

* * *

**Effects:**

**Bloodlust (minor)**

* * *

**Affinities:**

**Purity: 250**

**Corruption: 50**

**Magic(Pure): 70**

**Soul: 104**

**Mind: 10**

**Fire: 5**

* * *

**'Language'**

**Script:**

**Remnant script / Old English (100%)**

**English Script (30%)(150% boost to learning due to it being a dialect of the main language)**

* * *

**Spoken:**

**Remnant Dialect (100%)**

**English (98%) (1000% Boost)**

* * *

**And there it is Finally done, all the parts of Ruby are put into nice sections, only took three hours. Once again sorry about the chapter being so small but this needed to be done, I'll try to get a 2k chapter out soon.**

Responses: So these will now be a thing.

Tempace: I am planning on her recruiting Luna, I am planning on humanising Blake as well as the others that will show up. Your English is good don't worry. I am planning on grounding Ruby morally via her friends. Thanks for reviewing.

JollyGobul: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

SpellFlame: A Proto soul is my explanation of why muggles do not have magic and yet they can produce muggle-borns, muggles do not have actual souls, they cannot have aura's or use magic. They can have offspring with souls who are muggle-borns due to their souls being proto-souls, so they can create a soul. They are above animals in that manner as animals have no souls with the exception of magical ones. Grimm are just corrupted animals in this fic, this was why blake was so easy to corrupt as she had no soul at the time, she was just a cat and animals are easily corrupted. Also no, Silvereye corruption is not different, the mistake in one of the earlier chapters was due to be updating it from a later chapter, I forgot she only had 5% corruption or something similar at the time, I was trying to do what I did in the above chapter, make sense of all the stats. I have a bit of trouble remembering things so I am sorry about the confusion, I generally make edits in the early morning a bit sleep deprived so I make a few mistakes with it.

Merendinoemilano: Thank you, I can confirm that Ruby and Hermione will be together.

Thanks for reviewing


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The next morning Ruby groggily opened her eyes, after a few moments of collecting herself she started to ponder on what had happened. Her Grimm blood seems to of had merged with her Faunus features; looking over her appendages after turning off the spell she didn't notice much other than the colour going a bit darker and that her teeth were a tad sharper but he didn't notice anything else.

Satisfied that nothing had changed too much Ruby ventured downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, the Grangers greeted her cordially as she sat down. The Grangers had been quite accommodating to Ruby after they had adopted her; it was quite a contrast to her opinion on muggles but she rationalised it was them being influenced by Hermione.

She was in the midst of talking to Hermione over some inane school project when there was a knock at the door. It was quite odd, the grangers don't usually have that many visitors due to their long work hours and small social life. Ruby continued to talk to Hermione leaving Hermione's mother to answer the door.

"Hermione there is someone here to see you." Mrs Granger spoke from the hallway a few moments later.

Hermione excused herself and ran off to the living room where her mother had directed her. Curious as to who was asking to see Hermione Ruby stood up and using her sneak skill she stood outside the door frame to see who was inside.

"Miss Hermione I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of wizardry, I have come to tell you of your acceptance into the school as well as your abilit-"

Deciding to interrupt Ruby strode into the room and took a seat next to Hermione. Ruby was expecting the woman to interrupt but she was not prepared for the seemingly stern woman to take one look at her and have her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finding this suspicious she used to observe on her.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Age: 64**

**Title: Headmistress**

**LVL: 274 **

**HP: 3000**

**MP: 8980**

**Aura: 0/0 Locked**

**Corruption(Minor): 1/1000 * Dark curse residue.**

**STR: 37**

**PER: 34**

**END: 70**

**AGL: 28**

**CHA: 30**

**INT: 272 **

**WIS: 307**

**LUK: 71**

**Bio: Professor McGonagall is the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A veteran of two wizarding world wars and a senior figure on the light side in the second. Has sustained minor curse residue. Is here to inform Hermione of placement at Hogwarts and of her magical ability. Did not know you were here, recognises you as a highly regaled figure in their society. **

* * *

Ruby was in shock at the aged woman in front of her, beguiling her age the woman a powerhouse of magic, intelligence and wisdom. If this was what she had to contend with she would have to up her training substantially. Noticing the woman coming to her sense ruby perked up and was rapt with attention waiting for her to speak.

"Miss potter what in Merlin's name are you doing here, you were plac- registered as being with the Dursleys on our list when we checked it last year."

Noticing her slip up and pushing down the rage at someone purposefully placing a child in that situation; if she hadn't had her abilities and memories she would have likely died or at least been crippled with physical and mental trauma; Ruby then replied keeping the disdain at the woman at bay.

"The Dursleys died tragically in a fire a month or two ago" she replied with a monotone voice, reciting from the mental script she had prepared for people asking about the Dursleys.

The woman looked about ready to fly into a rant but she appeared to be a bit disturbed, Ruby couldn't think of anything that could have tipped her off when she spoke she had memorised a script and everything.

"Hmm, and how did you end up here then?" The woman asked.

"Who are you to ask all these question's?" Ruby asked slightly contrite at the gall of the woman questioning her.

The woman jumped as if coming out of a daze. "Oh I must apologise for my behaviour, I was just shocked that no one noticed anything about you moving" McGonagall replied looking slightly flustered

"Who would have noticed anything?" Ruby questioned, faking ignorance. Seeing Hermione about to interrupt Ruby sent her a look to stay quiet.

"Hmm, it seems to have escaped my mind that you would not know about your heritage. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of wizardry, you are the daughter of two close friends of mine, they both died to a dark wizard on your birthday, you were the one who defeated him. I know this is a lot to take in, a whole new world, you may be denying it but have you ever had anything odd happen to you?"

Ruby was quite pleased that the info she had taken from that wizard was indeed correct, she carefully crafted her reply.

"Sometimes when Vernon would hit me, he would bounce backwards and sometimes when other children would bully me things would happen to them. The same things happen with Hermione." She replied in a false meek tone.

She was not exactly lying, simply that she didn't mention what she did to Vernon or those who tried to bully Hermione. Seeing the older woman face soften a bit upon hearing that counted as a success to Ruby, the woman who was apparently a friend of her parents would be more likely to help her and having the headmistress of the school she was going lookout for her was a useful thing.

The woman after taking a few moments to collect herself replied. "Despite the poor circumstances, this proves that you are witches, allow me to show you an example of the magic you will learn."

Ruby looked onwards amazed as the woman turned the ottoman into a pig, it appeared to be a completely normal pig reacting in panic at suddenly being in a suburban house. The woman used her wand to turn the startled pig back into the ottoman. The woman smiled as Ruby stood there gazing at the ottoman, something she would usually object to but was simply too amazed to care.

The woman then spoke to Hermione's parents telling them that she would come back on August 1st to pick the two up for their first foray into the wizarding world and that school starts on September 1st. The grangers agreed to this and then showed her out of the house.

Still in the living room, both Ruby and Hermione were in a daze, both thinking one thing.

**'What possibilities"**

* * *

**Author note: I hate writing people talking, I can never seem to make it sound like actual people. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry, it is only 1k.**

**Now onto the replies:**

**Spellflame: **

**1) Yes, the locked effect was to the silver eyes, I'm glad it is clearer.**

**2) More spells will come soon.**

**3) She will probably unlock it soon, I'm going to wait until they are settled into Hogwarts first.**

**4) Oh god, more stats to compile. I'm joking though, it is fine I'll compile her stats, update them for the time difference and then put them in the next chapter.**

**5) I'm not too sure what to do with Ron, either way, he is not going to have much of a role.**

**6) Thank you for reviewing**

**Nihatclodra:**

**1) I know, I am going to balance her violent tendencies soon. The background for her is one where Ruby won the war against Salem but effectively everyone and everything died so she is going to be darker than canon, as well as the corruption affecting her. I plan on having Hermione and some others act as moral boundaries for Ruby. As for the comparison between Salem and Ruby, well she got her Grimm ability from her, *Spoiler* that wasn't all that she got from Salem.**

**2) A fair point but I've got the creative ability of a tree stump in regards to making OC's so it was just easier to just use a pre-established character and change the bits that I wanted. I apologise if the OoC distracts from the fic but this story wasn't something I really planned, it was just a random idea that I wrote chapters for as they came. So yes, an OC could have worked a whole lot better but due to me not planning the story and just writing based of an idea I had, I am using Ruby as an OoC, she will probably become more like herself over time.**

**3) Thank you for the review, I'll take the criticism into account moving forwards.**

**Merendinoemilano:**

**1) A source of food and resources? Like Grimm that can produce things or give Ruby abilities, interesting. **

**2) In regards to Ron, I don't particularly like him as a character or Draco for that matter. This is just my opinion though, I'm not going to bash him or anything he just won't be a focus, more of a background/minor side character.**

**3) It is fine your opinion is valued, Thank you for the compliment.**

**And I think that was everyone if I missed your comment or just want something clarified just PM me and I'll respond to it.**

**Thank you again for reading this.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Author note: Blakes stats are at the bottom, I've edited chapter one and chapter fifteen to correct a few things. **

* * *

A day later Ruby and Hermione went to meet with Professor McGonagall at a small pub in Londen, an odd choice but they had been assured that it was the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The Grangers had driven them there with Ruby and Hermione discussing what to do when the got there. They both agreed to stay together and also resolved themselves to get as much additional reading material as they could, Hermione for the sake of learning and Ruby for knowledge on legal loopholes and power.

After being dropped off they entered the run-down pub with a weathered sign reading 'the leaky cauldron'. Inside they were greeted by a musty atmosphere, the patrons of the bar were dressed in odd robes and garments, even for Ruby with knowledge of Remnants fashion sense was a bit put off by this abominable mess of colours and shapes.

Peering around Ruby quickly spotted the professor waiting near a brick wall, she then dragged Hermione over to her. However, she was interrupted by a patron who had just drunkenly fallen of his chair in front of her; just her luck. It took a few moments for him to recollect himself and when he did his eyes popped open wide when he saw her.

'Can it be?" The man whispered in an almost reverent tone of voice.

Quickly coming to the conclusion that the man was in the midst of a drunken delusion Ruby pulled Hermione close to her and walked around him to the professor. At least that was her intention as when she passed the man he jumped up and grabbed the front of Ruby's clothes repeatedly saying "it's you, isn't it". Not liking where this was going Ruby materialised her semblance and moved back out of his grip; she then followed up by kicking the suspected pervert in the face knocking him out with her enhanced strength.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing?!" Came a shrill shout from McGonagall

Turning around to face her she said "This man was trying to grope me, saying something about 'it's you isn't it?' in a drunken stupor so I knocked him out"

Luckily McGonagall realised what had happened and quickly explained the reverence that people had for her and why the man did that, looking from she could see other people looking at her with the longing to speak with her but were a bit put off by the grown man currently spread eagle on the floor unconscious.

Realising their discomfort McGonagall took Ruby and Hermione to a back room with a wall, after showing them quite the novel security system they entered.

Compared to some of the amazing sites Ruby had sen on Remnant this didn't compare but was still impressive if only for the magical aspect, looking at Hermione showed her to quite a bit more enraptured with the sight.

Quickly regaining herself Hermione gave a smile of confirmation to the two of them and they continued onwards, their first stop was Gringotts.

The outside building was a large white monument of power and wealth, towering over all other building in the area. After having goblins explained to her by McGonagall she decided that the imposing architecture was intentional, especially if the feud between wizards and goblins was as bad as the professor said.

Despite the Goblins grouchy manners Ruby decided that she rather liked the odd creatures, especially after using her eyes to see just how odd their cores/souls were. After going through a lengthy process as well as giving Hermione access to her vault as they had decided to share one they finally arrived at the vault after going through an elaborate ride in a minecart.

Approaching the door the Goblin quickly took out a key and turned it in the lock, inside was a small mountain of gold. She quickly went on to inquire about why she had so much. It turns out that the potters come from a small but very old noble family and that whilst they do not have too much wealth compared to other families they did have quite a lot of assets in comparison due to the age of the family, she would gain the ability to take out limited sums of money and artefacts when she was fourteen. The Goblin also explained that due to her parent's death the Trust vault they had been shown was quite a bit fuller than normal, this was due to them having instructions that if they died that she would have more to live on.

Happy with the information that she had gotten from the Goblin whom she found out was named Grip-hook, she got back in the cart. A little while later they stopped at another vault but the professor ordered them to stay in the cart. After she had retrieved something they set of again. Using her eyes she could see that the object was quite powerful, especially since her ability to see magic is quite weak.

The trip had been quite the success, she now knew more about her family and had quite the amount of money to fall back on. However, the system popped up just as she was leaving.

* * *

***Due to being in a high magically saturated area a feature has been unlocked. Every 50 LVLs of stats you gain a unique perk.**

* * *

***Eyes of sight -PER- Due to high PER score eyes have evolved.**

**Eyes can now see magic clearly and vividly, note cetain types of magic require silver eyes to be evolved to see.**

**Can 'zoom' in to see far away things**

**Can see with an absence of light**

**Cannot be blinded.**

* * *

Looking around Ruby could now see the cores of everyone, from Hermione to the man stumbling out of the leaky cauldron. Knowing that there are still things hidden from her sight she resolved to evolve her eyes. Quickly looking at her base stats:

**Ruby Potter**

**Age: 11**

**Title: Kin-Slayer ( +50% killing weak or civilian targets)**

**LVL: 16 - 30.6% (490/1600)**

**HP: 500**

**MP: 1520**

**Aura: 2875/2875**

**Corruption: 25/100**

**STR: 41**

**PER: 64**

**END: 24**

**AGL: 17**

**CHA: 29**

**INT: 45 (Hermione 55/2)**

**WIS: 49**

**LUK: -33**

**PP: 10**

**SP: 20**

**Quickly looking over it she decided to spend some skill points.**

**+1 WIS**

**+5 INT**

**+9 STR**

**5 SP left**

* * *

***Higher soul -WIS- Due to high WIS stat users soul has ascended to a higher level.**

**Weakness to soul magic has been removed**

**Magic +500**

**Aura +1000**

**Soul can no longer be stolen via rituals or magical creatures, *warning higher dimensional beings still can***

**-5% corruption**

**All magic type gain a 10% exp buff.**

* * *

**Expanded mind -INT- Due to high INT score users mind has been evolved.**

**Can now run two simultaneous thought processes**

**+40% mental resistance**

**All mental skills gain a 5% buff**

* * *

**Strenght of legions -STR- Due to high STR score users body has evolved.**

Required food intake decreased

**Increased metabolism**

**In fight or flight situations strength is boosted by 50%**

**+500 HP**

**10% Physical resistance buff.**

* * *

**New Stats:**

**Ruby Potter**

**Age: 11**

**Title: Kin-Slayer ( +50% killing weak or civilian targets)**

**LVL: 16 - 9.4% (150/1600)**

**HP: 1000**

**MP: 2020**

**Aura: 3875/3875**

**Corruption: 20/100**

**STR: 50**

**PER: 64**

**END: 24**

**AGL: 17**

**CHA: 29**

**INT: 50 (Hermione 55/2) = + (5/26)**

**WIS: 50**

**LUK: -33**

**PP: 10**

**SP: 5**

**Money: 4G/5S/5B/£0**

* * *

**Resistance:**

**Magical (10%)**

**Physical (5%)**

**Mental (50%)**

**Weaknesses:**

* * *

**Soul magic: (0%) **

* * *

Ruby with all these new abilities felt she could take on the world, luckily instead of going down the insane megalomaniac route she reigned herself in and was simply pleased with the events that had transpired. She just has to get supplies and a wand.

* * *

**Author note: Thank you for reading, now I need to post Blakes stats then do the reviews.**

* * *

**'Blake'**

**Title: Familiar of Grimm**

**Age: 8**

**LVL: 25**

**MP: 85/85**

**MR: 20/100**

**Aura: 25/25**

**Corruption: 99/100**

**STR: 34**

**PER: 20**

**END: 37**

**CHA: 3**

**INT: 15**

**LUK: 25**

**Perk: Reincarnated soul fragment (Can reform into Soul)**

**BIO: A puma Grimm that has evolved using the power of its owner to gain special abilities. It has a weakened version of silver eyes that allows it increased damage against dark being and mage-sight. Warning-A soul fragment has possessed the Grimm, expect increased autonomy and if the person had aura unlocked when they died the Grimm will have an aura unlocked.**

* * *

**Okay now that I have done what I promised by posting that, onto the comments:**

**TooBad69:**

1) Thank you I'm glad you enjoy it.

2)Sorry I cannot promise longer chapters but I'll try to up it to 1.5k a chapter instead pf one

* * *

**Hankton:**

**1) I started this fic a long time ago and halted writing twice so I kind of forgot about him.**

**2) No, he does not.**

**3) He does not exist, I've gone over chapter one and removed his presence as I can no longer slot him in or want to really. I'm sorry if this was confusing.**

* * *

**Merendinoemiliano:**

**1) Thank you.**

**2)There will not be, my system is purity and corruption. neither is bad really, they complement each other like yin and yang, not dark and light which are just complete opposites.**

**3) Thank you again.**

* * *

**Lowrex:**

**1)Thank you.**

**2)I'll try to make more sooner, I cannot promise though.**

* * *

**Catastrophiqu:**

**1) Thank you, I appreciate it.**

**2)Thanks, I also looked at your story 'where Roses may Scatter' and whilst not a fic that I generally go for it is very well written.**

**3) That is good to know, I am planning to aim for 1.5k per chapter in the future I hope that is okay.**

**4) Blake, Weiss and Yang will all be Grimm that gain souls, Spellflame already knows what their Grimm forms will be.**

**5)Wizards have the same souls as people from remnant, they simply have different arts of harnessing their souls, wizards through magic and on Remnant aura. Muggles, however, hmm, maybe. If I found a really interesting one but I don't plan on that.**

* * *

**Spellflame:**

**1) Yes, she is probably going to knick it.**

**2)I've posted Blakes stats for you above.**

* * *

**Well, I think that is all for the reviews, thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

After receiving the new abilities Ruby and her entourage decided the first thing to do was to go get uniforms after McGonagall showed them the way to **'Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions'** she told them she was going to catch up with another professor at the leaky cauldron and for them to find her once they were done as the fitting was going to take a while.

Heading into the shop they were greeted by a squat friendly-looking witch dressed in all mauve. Heading on in they were told to stand on a footstool whilst they were measured and fitted. Looking around she noticed another child being fitted using observe she saw:

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

**Age: 11**

**Title: N/A**

**LVL: 11**

**HP: 125/125**

**MP: 250/250**

**Aura: 0/0 Locked**

**Corruption: N/A**

***Observe skill has levelled up new information available***

**REP: -15/100 - Looked down upon (minor)**

**STR: 7**

**PER: 8**

**END: 6**

**AGL: 5**

**CHA: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**LUK: 17**

**Bio: Draco Malfoy is the scion of Lucius Malfoy Lord of the minor noble family of Malfoy. Hogwarts student. Believes you to be half-blood or muggle-born.**

* * *

Processing this information she decided to introduce herself to the boy; however, she was cut off when the boy introduced himself first making sure to regal her with how important his father is and there therefore how important he is. In response to his slightly snobbish tone, she proceeded to inform him of her name and she had to admit the sight of his eyes going wide and his scramble to rectify his behaviour was quite amusing. She then assured him that it was all alright and she did not hold his behaviour against him, his father was actually quite important if what he said was true and having a governor of the school breathing down her neck would not be preferable. The boy relaxed at her assurances and she talked with him for a while about what to expect at Hogwarts until he had finished being fitted and was called by his father.

* * *

**20/100 REP with Draco Malfoy - Looked upon in a favourable manner**

* * *

Having finished talking with the boy she waited a few more minutes until they had finished with her measurements. Once they had she ordered the clothing required. After browsing their collection for a few minutes she decided to order a few other robes for when she was not in a class, not much different from the other school robes just slightly nicer material and different style of red; should help with the purebloods opinion of her. She had inferred that Malfoys initial snobbishness was due to her muggle clothing.

* * *

**Purchase:**

**Plain black work Robes (5G / £25) * 3**

**Plain black pointed hat (3G / £15) * 2**

**Dragonhide protective gloves (10G / £50) * 2**

**Winter cloak (6G / £30) * 2**

**Custom leisure Robe (red colour, silk material, Medium quality) (10G / £50) * 2**

**Total: 365G / £1825**

**Yes/No**

**'Yes'**

**Money: (59,635G/0S/0K) (£298,175)**

* * *

Finishing up she went and collected all of the clothing and when out of sight of the store she used her inventory to store them. Looking at her list she found that the next shop she had to go to was Flourish and Blotts a book store with a wide selection of tomes. Quickly grabbing all the required books she noticed that most of these books were skill books, she then grabbed the second set of these books. She also purchased a few books on wizarding law, a book of mind magic and a few other books of minor spells. After grabbing them all in duplicate, she went to go and pay for them.

* * *

**Purchase:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) (9G / £45) *2**

**A History of Magic (9G / £45) *2**

**Magical Theory (9G / £45) *2**

**A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration (9G / £45) *2**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi (9G / £45) *2**

**Magical Drafts and Potions (9G / £45) *2**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (9G, / £45) *2**

**The dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection (9G / £45) *2**

**Occlumency and Occlumens (100G / £500) *2**

**Legilimency and Legilimens (100G / £500) *2**

**Wizarding Law Through The Ages (50G / £250) *2**

**The big book of Household spells (25G / £125) *2**

**Total: 3,245G / £16,225**

**'Yes / No'**

**'Yes'**

**Money: (56,390G/0S/0K) (£281,950)**

* * *

Despite the high cost of these purchases, she found it to be worth it as she was quite wealthy and the books that she didn't absorb could and ultimately would be read which would give her even greater proficiency.

Quite suddenly after her, she had absorbed the books which she did around the corner, leaving Hemione and the professor inside, a prompt came up:

* * *

**Due to the large number of spells learnt the skills system has been updated *Will be updated within 2-3 days***

* * *

Whilst the system update was odd she just rationalised it as the ability changing to better represent her skills and knowledge. On that note she decided that it was time to spend some of her skill points:

* * *

**Perks:**

**Silver eyes ((corrupt) 25%)**

**Desc: The silver eyes are a magical bloodline form the homo-Argentum race, the abilities include causing massive damage to dark beings, increased aura(massive boost), increased magic(mild boost), increased mental (small boost) and physical (negligible) resistance and ability. These eyes have been corrupted by the Grimm. Due to the high level of corruption, the eyes have a red ring of pigmentation around the iris and another around the pupil.**

**Effects:**

**(75%) damage to being of corruption affinity.**

**(25%) damage to beings of purity affinity.**

**+10 PER**

**2 points of PER gained every year, doubles after every fifth birthday, halts doubling at the 20th birthday.**

* * *

**Huntress:**

**An oath-bound defender of humanity against the forces that threaten humanity, although the interpretation of what a threat is, how to deal with it and even who is human is left to the huntresses interpretation.**

**Effects:**

**Increased combat experience gain by 10%**

**Decreased labour experience by 10%**

***Hidden**

***Hidden**

* * *

**Grimm Born:**

**A being that either through natural or artificial means has become a Grimm on a biological level.**

**Effects:**

**Base 10% corruption.**

**Increase to regeneration.**

**Bloodlust.**

**Scans show you as a non-human.**

**Effects are added to race due to merge.**

* * *

**Semblance of Speed:**

**A speed semblance with rose petal motif. (Colour Purple)**

***Locked***

**Effects:**

**Gain Ruby Semblance skill**

***Locked***

* * *

**Higher soul -WIS- Due to high WIS stat users soul has ascended to a higher level.**

**Weakness to soul magic has been removed**

**Magic +500**

**Aura +1000**

**The soul can no longer be stolen via rituals or magical creatures, *warning higher dimensional beings still can***

**-5% corruption**

**All magic type gain a 10% exp buff.**

* * *

**Expanded mind -INT- Due to high INT score users mind has been evolved.**

**Can now run two simultaneous thought processes**

**+40% mental resistance**

**All mental skills gain a 5% buff**

* * *

**Strength of legions -STR- Due to high STR score users body has evolved.**

Required food intake decreased

**Increased metabolism**

**In fight or flight situations strength is boosted by 50%**

**+500 HP**

**10% Physical resistance buff.**

* * *

**'Perks (not owned)'**

* * *

**'Mastery of wandless magic' - 2PP**

**Bio: User if fully versed in accidental magic and it has evolved into wandless magic, gives skill wandless magic and removes accidental magic.**

**Effect: removes accidental; magic skill and gives full control over basic magic such as telekinesis, minor transmutation and if in major distress emergency local apparition. All magic used is increased in cost due to a lack of focus. The increased cost is lowered due to mastery.**

* * *

**'Genius' -2PP**

**Bio: The mental processes of the user increase dramatically, results in increased learning and mental processing as well as a minor boost to mental attack and defence.**

**Effect: Additional point of INT every year, increase by one every year so the first is one then two then three and so forth, caps at 7. Also increases basic mental processes. Small boost to mental defence and attack.**

* * *

**'Creature of Grimm' - 5PP**

**Bio: User fully becomes a creature of Grimm, normal Humans would be completely corrupted but due to higher soul perk the user retains control, Does not affect race due to merge with Faunus race. Increased animalistic behaviour.**

**Effect: HP increased to 10HP per second regeneration. +15% corruption. +10 STR.+5 PER.+12END. Physical resistance +5%. Increased animalistic thinking. Urge to protect nature.**

* * *

**'Last Huntress' - 5PP**

**Bio: User is the last Huntress, all other hunters and Huntresses are dead and the world they protected and gave their lives for is also dead. You are the last beacon of hope, especially in this new world filled with threats.**

**Effects:**

**Increased combat experience gain by 10%**

**Decreased labour experience by 10%**

**When outnumbered and outgunned gain +10 to all stats**

**Magical creatures recognise you as the defender of humanity - leads to different interactions. Positive with pure creatures and negative with Corrupt creatures.**

**+10% purity**

**+500 Aura**

* * *

Going over these perks whilst waiting outside for the Professor and Hermione to finish she decided that she would pick the Grimm perk and the last Huntress Perk, selecting them she felt a familiar pain of her being ripping apart, luckily this proved easier than the Grimm-born perk to handle and she collected herself a few moments later. She watched as Hermione came over to her with the Professor and immediately she brought her into a bone-crushing bear hug.

_'Must be the increased animal instincts'_

_After a few moments, she let go and listened as Hermione talked about all the books she had gotten. Quite content with this state of affairs they then went round to all the other shops that were needed and it set her back only to (55,000G / £275,000) which was quite good considering the quality that she bought them at despite the professors' protests, she had quite an amount of money and she might as well spend it on herself and Hermione to help them learn._

_The only thing left was to get a wand._

* * *

**Ruby Potter**

**Age: 11**

**Title: Kin-Slayer ( +50% killing weak or civilian targets)**

**LVL: 16 - 9.4% (150/1600)**

**HP: 1000**

**MP: 2020**

**Aura: 4375/4375**

**Corruption: 25/100**

**STR: 60**

**PER: 69**

**END: 36**

**AGL: 17**

**CHA: 29**

**INT: 50 (Hermione 55/2) = + (5/26)**

**WIS: 50**

**LUK: -33**

**PP: 10**

**SP: 5**

**Money: 55,000G/5S/5B/£275,000**

* * *

**Resistance:**

**Magical (10%)**

**Physical (10%)**

**Mental (50%)**

* * *

**Author note: So sorry about the delay. Also, I was kind of going to follow the script of Harry potter in regards to certain situations and conversations; but it would be a pain to do and I don't want this to turn out like a clone of the canon. Some things to add, I've forgotten to add how much was in the vault the last chapter so here it is 100,000 gallons which are around £300,000 from the converter I've found. Money doesn't really make sense in harry potter as a wand costs around £30 so I'm going to be raising prices a bit. Hmm, actually forget that in this story 1G is £5, 1S is £2.50 and 1K is £1/ So she has 300,000 Knuts, 120,000 Sickles or 60,00 Gallons. There that is the conversion rate I am doing. And once again the harry potter currency is weird as it is not metric and is probably not even imperial based. Sorry about that rant. So this is quite short sorry about that, I just wanted to get something out. **

**So onto the best part the comments.**

* * *

**Guest:**

**1)?**

* * *

**Merendinoemiliano:**

**1)Thank you**

**2)Interesting, I may add a breeding/creation system for the Grimm thank you for the idea.**

* * *

**Lowrex:**

**1)Thank you, it is nice to know that you like it.**

**2)Some interesting ideas there, I was planning to have them all reincarnate as animals, become corrupted and then evolve into having their souls back. I probably won't incorporate this into the fic as I'm not even sure if I'm going to reincarnate anyone other then Blake, Weiss and Yang. Thank you for the suggestion though.**

**3)Thank you**

* * *

**Tempace:**

**1)Sorry you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out about the wand.**

**2) No she will probably not do a lawsuit as it is more of a minor detail, but she could do it later on if something comes up. Thank you for the suggestion.**

* * *

**1)It will be shown when I update the skills next chapter.**

**2)No, i probably put down that the tendrils come from her eyes but I cannot remember doing so. At any rate she can use them from any bodypart not just her eyes. Sorry for the confusion.**

**And that is the reviews done, sorry if I've made a few mistakes when writing this, I try to correct them whenever I find them but I tend to forget details and mistakes add up over time. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

The wand shop itself didn't appear that impressive, at least until she looked closer at the sign.

'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC.'

For such a business to last so long and within one family at that, they must either be incredibly proficient in making wands and beat out the competition or they have a monopoly on wand craft, either way this promised to be an intriguing trip.

As they entered the ancient shop she noticed that despite looking similar to the wards present on the other shops these ones were completely different and much more powerful; she didn't notice upon first glance as they are similar in colour to the others on the street. Whilst she doesn't know what any of the wards she was mildly suspicious of these being so different.

The inside was no less strange, colours of every variety and tone were present, some that she couldn't even describe with them appearing too exotic. Concentrating on the visible spectrum of light she noted that the building was in such a chaotic mess that it would be enough to give Weiss an aneurism with her OCD, Weiss...

She snapped out of her melancholy haze when she felt the hairs of her neck stand straight and her new instincts scream at her to focus. The wards of the building appeared to of had focused on them and she felt the slightest trace of a mental intrusion from them, luckily blocked by her mental resistance and occulmancy skill.

Detecting a presence twisted around to see an old man who began to speak to them, whilst he was saying something about her parents she distracted looking at his soul. It was massive easily eclipsing hers by an order of magnitude and he radiated purity magic like her eyes. Fascinated and slightly unnerved she used 'observe' upon him.

* * *

**Ollivander *Error***

**Age: 72*Error* *Error***

**Title: Witness of the Schism **

**LVL: Unknown**

**HP: 150,000/150,000**

**MP: 600,000**

**Aura: 40/40 *Soul locked: Minor leak of Aura due to size and *** of soul**

**Corruption: 120/1000 *Soul magic, Curse residue**

**REP: ?/100 - Unknown**

**STR: 250**

**PER: 630**

**END: 200**

**AGL: 100**

**CHA: 50**

**INT: 400**

**WIS: 1000**

**LUK: 0**

**BIO: Ollivander is a wandmaker. Unable to process information. Is slightly amused by your attempts to observe him. Believes it to be some type of spell. *Warning Target is Unknown***

* * *

Ruby felt the blood drain from her face, she turned back into the conversation whilst trying not to flee as her instincts screamed at her, whatever Ollivander was it is not human. Petrified but resolving herself to face this monster of power she listened as he gave Hermione a multitude of wands until one seemed to accept her, under her eyes, she could see a tendril of magic connect Hermione to her new wand.

"Now miss Ro-Potter which is your wand arm?"

Petrified about him knowing about her past but concluding that if he was going to do something with that knowledge there was little she could do to stop him she told him it was her left, he seeming was satisfied to just do his job. He responded with a hum whilst measuring. She tried to figure out just who he was and how he knew her, she was preoccupied with this mystery going through the wands he handed her after he seemed satisfied with his measurement until she heard him speak.

"Curious, I was most sure that this wand would be the one for you, given its history" He asked with an almost puzzled face.

"What is special about this wand in particular," She asked with slight trepidation.

"This is the brother wand to the wand that gave you that scar... But I suppose things change so let's try something different" He said switching from a solemn tone to an almost jubilant tone flippantly.

He then beckoned her to the workshop near the end of the front room whilst Hermione and the Professor agreed to wait for her. In this back room lay tables filled with woods and materials of all types. Coming to a stop as he stood next to a workbench she waited for him to speak.

"Miss potter some people's magic is rather unstable and resonates oddly causing problems when trying to bond with most wands so I have a different method for these tricky customers such as yourself. Using a base of silver as a substitute for the wood as it's purity properties helps stabilise magic and the core is made of crystalised blood of the user to be used as a focus and used to tune the wand to your magics frequency so to speak."

Curious as to why this isn't standard practice she made to speak but he seems to have preempted her question.

"As to why this isn't done for everyone is because of the ministry's rules on blood magic and that the wand cannot have a trace put on it as that itself would count as blood magic due to the core. This is only allowed when a person has rather odd resonating magic and cannot use a normal wand, this is the only exception to the blood magic rule."

Nodding at this he showed me the core he was using was 13 inches in length and had three cylindrical lines going around the sides, presumably where her core would go. After asking for her had he used a small knife to slit her palm, open and held it over the casing for a few moments until he removed the knife from the wound and it healed. She had to suppress her aura to allow him to cut her hand but once it was done he said to push as much magic as she could into the wand.

After around half a minute she had drained all her magic and her mand appeared to be done. It was quite beautiful if she said so herself, 13 inches, shining silver with those pulsating lines of red coiling around it. A rather apt representation of herself she thought.

After that, she was lead back to the entrance where she paid 60G/£300 for the wand and she paid the 30G/£150 for Hermione's wand as well. Just as she had left the boundary to the building Mr Ollivanders voice sounded from inside.

"And do be careful Miss Rose, darker things lurk in one's own soul hmm?"

Shuddering slightly at that ominous comment Ruby left the building and joined Hermione and McGonagall as they left Diagon alley behind.

* * *

*New Stat system*

Stats no longer have levels they are 0-100% mastered and when it reaches it evolves into the next tier.

This is to help simplify the skills and allow me to have more spells without having to calculate 50 or so spells exp by the end of a chapter. Also help to show how powerful something is better, for example:

**'Eyes of Sight' - Higher - 25%**

**-Souls(Visible)**

**-Magic(visible but not detailed)**

**-Wards(Visible but not detailed)**

**-Can see in lack of light**

**-Cannot be ****blinded**

** Novice - Adept - Attuned - Upper - Higher - Greater - Mastered**

**(Because I like the number 7 and having 13 of them is taking the piss so 7 it is)**

**So this is the new system for skills, I'll compile the skills in a future chapter.**

* * *

Well, that idea with Ollivander came out of nowhere but I've got some interesting ideas about where to go with it. I should be posting another chapter tomorrow, the day after at the latest. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy the more dialogue and description based writing rather than me just spamming the stats.

* * *

Now onto the Reviews:

* * *

SpellFlame:

1) I'm going to go over the skills system in a future chapter, for now skills will not be shown until I have time to change it to the new system, sorry about that.

* * *

Tymaxion:

1) Thank you.

2)Thank you for this criticism, I've PM'd you about this but this is so everyone knows that I'm only going to do the character sheet every few chapters.

* * *

Lowrex:

1)Thank you.

2) Dear God that is such a good idea, thank you.

3) Yang will be fused with Tonks, not as if this is following Canon so tonks is 3rd year lets say.

4)Thank you I greatly appreciate these ideas.

* * *

Merendinoemilano:

1) Thank you.

2) Schedules? I'm going to guess you mean the stats? If so then I'm going to only post the stats every few chapters or so.

3) If it wasn't the stats you were talking about please just PM me about what it is. I'm a little confused by what you mean with 'Schedules'. Sorry.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading.


	21. Chapter Twenty

The day after the curious incident at Ollivanders, Ruby decided to focus on one area she had been neglecting, Blake.

Blake was an issue she had to solve, if it truly was Blake reincarnated then how can she bring her back to her old self and with her being a fragment her soul is likely to be damaged. Resolving to look deeper into it she summoned Blake to her and used 'Observe':

* * *

**'Blake'**

**Title: Familiar of Grimm**

**Age: 8**

**LVL: 28**

**MP: 90/90**

**MR: 20/100**

**Aura: 40/40**

**Corruption 99/100**

**REP: 100/100 * Loyal to you as your creation. Love from the bound soul influences this creatures REP.**

**STR: 37**

**PER: 23**

**END: 37**

**CHA: 5**

**INT: 20**

**LUK: 27**

**Perk: **

**Reincarnated soul fragment (can reform into soul *new info, requires the soul to merge with another soul to due to fragmentation*)**

**BIO: A puma Grimm that has evolved using the power of its owner to gain special abilities. It has a weakened version of silver eyes that allows it 20% increased damage against corrupted beings in addition to mage sight *Eyes of sight*. Warning - A soul fragment has bound itself to this Grimm, increased autonomy and activated aura due to souls fragment having their soul unlocked.**

* * *

This was quite substantial, she could now confirm that it is Blake as the soul appears to know her and she also has a way to bring her back. Quickly she left the Grangers telling them that she would be gone for a few hours, she then went into the more shady areas of the city.

Half an hour later whilst perched on a roof she spotted a man stumble drunkenly into a nearby alley. Upon closer inspection, the man was quite plain but once she merged and then had Blakes soul consume his Blake will be able to reform in her original body. Using her now solemnly used sneak skill she crept behind the man when close enough she used a few threads of corruption to restrain and gag the man.

Bringing Blake closer to the man she tried to merge the two, slowly she could see a shadowed soul fragment leave Blake and go into the man. Overjoyed at her success she thought of what she wou-

* * *

***ERROR***

**Merger incompatible**

**Target needs to have skill 'animagus' to facilitate change.**

**Target needs to have magic to merge.**

**Target needs unlocked aura to allow souls to merge.**

**Target needs 100/100REP to allow merge.**

**Merge cancelled.**

* * *

Crestfallen she watched as Blakes soul went back into the Grimm. Furious she turned to the man and had her threads stab into him slightly and lift him up. Ignoring his screams she summoned a Grimm pool and lowered him into it. She allowed the proto soul to escape having no use for it. Looking back at her creation she felt her anger subside and a new mind joins hers.

* * *

**'Corrupted Knight'**

**Title: Grimm**

**Age: 0**

**LVL: 3**

**MP: 100/100**

**MR: 30/100**

**Aura: N/A**

**REP: 100/100 * Grimm is loyal to the queen.**

**STR: 50**

**PER: 40**

**END: 50**

**AGL: 15**

**CHA: 0**

**INT: 2**

**WIS: 0**

**LUK: 0**

**BIO: Corrupted Knight, relatively weak Grimm, stupid with high STR, PER and END. Is at the upper limit of baseline human physical stats. **

***Hidden***

* * *

Despite the grisly and unsightly display, she knew the man didn't actually feel any pain from it as she had ordered a thread into his spinal column so he didn't feel getting impaled and he was dead once he halfway into the pool. Banishing her guilt with the knowledge that the proto soul would likely reform into a true soul thanks to it's exposure to magic she went and ordered it to bury itself in a local park for future use, turning back she went over to Blake.

The giant cat was laying down on the ground whimpering whilst she comforted it. Whilst this was a setback it was not an insurmountable one. She would simply have to find someone to have Blake merge with and have them learn this 'animagus' skill. Actually maybe if she did it just right she could merge the souls without having one devour the other. Hermione was her best friend and she would simply become more than she was now if she merged with Blake. Deciding to tell Hermione in a few years time, she then went back to the Grangers house.

Hermione looked at her a bit oddly with Ruby's oddly jubilant mood but just decided that it wasn't important and carried on. Ruby on the otherhand was smiling almost hungerly at Hermione.

'Soon, I'll have my friend back and who's to say I won't find other reincarnated souls?' She thought

The Corrupted Knight slept buried under dirt dreaming of red and green memories.

* * *

**Hello, sorry about the short chapter I just wanted to get something out today and I have a few things to do so I don't have much time. Once again sorry about the length the next chapter will be longer.**

**Now onto the reviews:**

* * *

Lowrex:

1) Just in time for this review only got it seven minutes ago.

2) Good Idea I'm thinking Cinder as Salem has merged with Ruby.

3) Cinder as Bellatrix sounds like a good idea.

4) Great idea.

5) Good idea, possibly I could have her make Grimm to farm dust produced by the lay lines or something. There was a comment a while ago about Grimm producing things.

6)Hmm, I've already got an animal that I feel is more suited for Yang as her name means sun dragon or something but the Grizzly bear is also a good idea.

7) Thank you.

* * *

Catastrophique:

1) I forgot to mention the last time you left a comment but fabulous name.

2) Your comment is quite amusing.

3) Thank you.

4) Who knows, I don't plan my chapters. It could be Ozpin, It could be Ozpins soul influencing Ollivander or it could just be Ollivander being weird. But yes it is Ozpin ha.

5) Interesting idea, I'll make sure to have her interact with the Centaurs.

6) No, I have plans for her nature being revealed. Kind of plans, more vague ideas.

* * *

Aleguille:

1) Odd that you would use an actual profile.

2) Good fanfiction favorites on your profile.

3) Please stop being odd.

* * *

Merendinoemiliano:

1) Thank you for clarifying.

2) I'll try to cut down the amount of stats.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading, the next chapter WILL be longer, I'll have it out in a day or two. **


	22. Chapter Twenty One

The day had finally arrived.

The ride to the train station was rather lively between Hermione's parents telling them to be safe in worry and Hermione talking quite enthusiastically about what she had learned in her school books.

The platform itself was nothing special and without knowing from professor McGonagall she would not have noticed anything amok. It was only upon much closer inspection that she noticed the magic coming off the wall, strong enough magic that it was only when she was right next to it could she sense it. The reason for such strong magic became apparent when a gaggle of loud redheads meandered around in front of it rather animatedly talking about Hogwarts, she wonders just how hasn't the magical community been exposed yet, even with the obliverators rather through methods.

Whilst the redheads were rather amusing to watch, she strode through the wall and onto platform 9 and 3/4 with Hermione trailing after her slightly hesitant to walk into a seemingly solid brick wall. The train itself was a rather blinding sight when she observed it, magic practically pouring out of it. Turning off her sight she observed the red behemoth plainly, whilst to most people it would appear to just be an old antique train converted into a magical one with a few spells, looking at it with her eyes showed that the train was covered in minuscule runes, individually weak but together it allowed the train to travel as it does.

Looking around there were a few people of interest such as those red-heads from earlier with the matriarch looking quite flustered, there was also a curious older student with changing hair but she boarded the train father down the station before she could observe her. Hermione and herself then boarded the train and fond an empty cabin near to the back of the train.

Settling in after stowing their luggage in the above compartments they both started reading forward on some of the school topics, from the books she had purchased. After half an hour or so a rather pudgy child opened the doors of the compartment.

* * *

**Neville Longbottom**

**Age: 11**

**Title: N/A**

**LVL: 8**

**HP: 130/130**

**MP: 100/300 * poor match with wand/training**

**Aura: 0/0 Locked**

**Corruption: N/A**

**REP: -1/100 - Nervous (minor)**

**STR: 9**

**PER: 6**

**END: 8**

**AGL: 4**

**CHA: 6**

**INT: 8**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 13/-13 * Bipolar luck**

**Bio: Neville Longbottom is scion to the Longbottom family(noble), parents are incapacitated/brain dead. Surviving relatives are slightly neglectful(non-malicious - likely grief). Hogwarts student. Believes you to be a pureblood but is confused by the obvious muggle-born sitting next to you.**

* * *

Neville stumbled over introducing himself in a rather haphazard manner but we reassured him and asked him what was the matter. Upon hearing that he had lost a toad a quest popped up and I decided to indulge him.

REP: 20/100 - Friendly acquaintance - grateful.

* * *

**'Quest created'**

**'bufo venari'**

**Find Neville's toad.**

**Bonus- do within 20 minutes.**

**BIO: Neville has lost his toad, help him find it.**

**Rewards:**

**Increased REP with Neville**

**CHR * 1**

**Bonus - 'Spare scythe parts'**

**Failure:**

**Decreased closeness with Neville**

**Yes/NO**

* * *

**'Yes'**

Ruby pressed yes instantly, almost slipping into her semblance she was that excited. The game it seemed has been kind enough to give her back her baby 'Crescent Rose'. It appears it will be quite a way off seeing as it only gave her the maintenance parts such as the delicate internal mechanisms but once she completes the quest she'll be closer to the reunion with her weapon.

Summoning Blake from behind the door(out of sight of Neville) she commands her to hunt down the toad and bring it back alive which Blake went off to do. These bonuses seem pretty arbitrary as long as you do something odd she thought as she reflected upon past quests.

Ten minutes later Blake entered the carriage looking for all the world to see like a cat that caught the canary, ironically. She dropped the toad in front of Neville and went and curled up upon Hermione's lap. As Neville bumbled with his thanks Ruby looked at the pop-ups.

* * *

'**Quest complete'**

**'bufo venari'**

**Found Neville's toad.**

**Bonus- done within 20 minutes**

**Secret bonus - use familiar.**

**BIO: Neville has lost his toad, help him find it.**

**Rewards:**

**Increased REP with Neville**

**CHR * 1**

**Bonus - 'Spare scythe parts'**

**Bonus secret - 1pp**

* * *

Happy with that she offered Neville a place to sit until they arrived which he took, thankful as he was quite worried about not finding anyone to sit with. Just as they had settled down to read again, having loaned Neville a book on the basics of the school curriculum, the door slammed open and one of the redheads from earlier poked his head in.

"Has anyone seen a potter on board?" he spoke loudly from the doorway. Annoyed at the further interruption she was just about to respond when an iconic mop of blonde hair came into view. Malfoy, ignorant of her presence started to insult the redhead and the boy returned viciously with more insults. Quietly seeing as they are distracted she closed the door with a mall thread of magic so as to not knock them out of their trance-like argument. Still able to hear them arguing but after a few minutes of hoping they go away, they heard them get reprimanded by a prefect. Happy that the distractions were gone she finally went back to her book, carryi/

**'We are approaching Hogsmede station shortly, please dress in your school uniforms.'**

Sighing at her misfortune and studiously ignoring Hermione's laughter she put her book down.

* * *

**I am very sorry about not posting, life got in the way and then the pandemic along with other things. I had lost the motivation to do this. Luckily I feel ready to do this again. I won't be doing a schedule as it is an act of futility and just leaves me drained. I'll have to go over the material for this as I've forgotten most of it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, things are finally going places.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

Catastrophique:

1)I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

2) I am really sorry about not posting but I got a bit burned out and then life caught up with me. At any rate, thank you for the review.

* * *

Merendinoemiliano:

1)Thank you for the review.

2) I'll try to improve future fights.

* * *

Ranandrakemal:

1) Thank you for the correction it is appreciated.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading, I'll post again soon.

Once again I am very sorry for not posting.


End file.
